Nick and Paige
by angel20LOL
Summary: ok so. don't judge, because I haven't ever written anything ever before so.. yeah. This story took me like a year and half to make so...and I'm still not done...


** Nick and Paige's love storie.**

** By: Keyanna Anderson **

** I am dedicating this book to some of my favorite people.**

** My counselor Deb, My mom, my best friend Meshia, and last of all, RJ, if he hadn't have broken my heart and given me nothing to think about, I wouldn't have had so many ideas for this book. Thanks guys. I love you all. Especially RJ, thanks again... Elle-oh-elle-zz**

** Chapter 1: The Beginning and The End. **

** Hey guys!" I smiled up at my friends as if I were surprised that they had come! It was kind of obvious they were coming. I could hear them on the other side of the food court! **

**"Paige!" Lauren ran up to me as if she hadn't seen me in a million years! **

**"Ooof." She knocked me over. **

**Kat and Jessica came & jumped on top of us.**

"**Dog pile on Paige!" I just rolled my eyes. They do this EVERYDAY! I started laughing with them but then I looked up and I saw my boyfriend, Will. The thing is, Will doesn't know about them doggy piling on me, so it was embarrassing when he jumped on top of us and kissed me from on top of Lauren, Jessica and Katie.**

**"Hey babe! This game is fun! We should do this more often!" My friends started giggling like crazy. **

**"Shut up!" said Will & I to my friends! This is so embarrassing! **

**"Whatever Will, you know you love her!"Jessica said, teasing him. **

** Then, He helped me up, held onto me and we started kissing in the middle of the food court at the Port Angeles Mall! He stopped kissing me long enough to answer Jessica. One of my friends, Nick McAllestar, pulled me aside. **

**"What are you doing?"I just looked at him. **

**"What?" He stared at me. **

**"You know he's a serial rapist don't you? He beats his girlfriends and he rapes them, I know he does. Do you remember what happened to Mari? She died and who was she dating when she died? Hmm?" **

**I swallowed because I didn't want it to be true; and I knew that Nick would never lie to me; he'd been my bestie since Kindergarden.**

**"Will, but that doesn't mean that he killed her! You just don't want me to be happy! Whatever Nick I'm leaving!" He yelled after me.**

**"Paige... Wait!" But I did what I thought was best and ignored him and went back to my friends. **

**I came back to hear Will explaining himself to my friends. **

**"So... what's your point? Yeah I do love her and I know she loves me!" WAIT A MINUTE! Did Will Louis Maverick just say he loves me? Me, Paige Elizabeth Stanley? Ooookkkk... I'm confused! All my friends looked just as confused as I felt! Then right there in the middle of the mall Will got in his pocket, got on his knee, and said... **

**"Will you, Paige Elizabeth Stanley, marry me?" He waited a second so that I could process everything. **

**"OMG! Yes! OMG yes I will marry you!" **

"**Ok but I have another question for you, will you move in with me? So your dad can't hurt you anymore?" **

**"Yes I will also move in with you because I love you" He got up, picked me up, and we made out in the middle of the mall again! **

**"Ok guys umm we have a couple problems!"Kat said.**

**"What...?" Then I saw what she was talking about. **

**My dad just walked in and saw me making out with Will! What was he going to say when I told him I was getting married! He stomped over looking ****so**** mad. **

"**Uh-oh, caught in the act!" said Kat, Jessica, Lauren, Will, & I at the same time. Before we could laugh, my dad walked up to us, he was ****STEAMING!**

**"****Paige****, who is this man, and why on earth would you make out with him?" I hesitated, thinking of how I would tell my dad that his only child, who was very sorry, was getting married. **

"**Dad...This is Will Maverick, He is my fiancé and we've been dating for 7 yrs. and Will just asked me to marry him and I said yes. That's why I was making out with him." I waited for the shouting, which came like 2 seconds later! **

**My dad was ****so**** mad!**

**"Paige Elizabeth Stanley! YOU'VE BEEN DATING THIS BOY SINCE THE 5th GRADE? AND NOW YOU'RE ENGAGED! WHAT'S WORSE IS YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT IT! HOW CAN I TRUST YOU EVER AGAIN AFTER THIS? WHY DIDN'T YOU-" I cut him off right there; I was ****mad****. I knew people were staring but I didn't care. I shouted back. **

"**WHY DIDN'T I WHAT? TELL YOU? BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULD REACT LIKE THIS IF I DID TELL YOU! THAT'S WHY, NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME I HAVE SOME CELEBRATING TO DO! IF THAT'S ALL, I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" My dad started screaming. **

"**NO THAT'S NOT ALL!" He went to step forward to hit me but Will stepped in his way. **

"**You're not gonna hurt her anymore! She's gonna come and live with me. I've already asked her and she's 18, so you can't stop her, good day, I hope to see you at the wedding." With that we walked away. That was the last time I saw my dad...and my best friends.**

** Chapter 2: My Escape. **

** After the wedding Will had me in the house as his slave and sex toy. He raped me a lot and it had been about 4 years after the wedding when I had enough of him and I ran away and I came to a house where there was a man who was more gorgeous than anything in the world. The man's name was Nick McAllestar, I only knew that because I had gone to school with him all my life, and we were friends before I left to get married. I had the biggest crush on him, no; I was in love with him. When I came to his house, I was still in love with him. I was all dirty and bruised and I was bleeding from getting beat by Will. **

**"Paige? Is that you? Are you ok? Oh my goodness! Please, come in, get warm, clean, and fed. Please."**

"**So, Paige... What've you been up to?" I paused for a second.**

**"Oh you mean... besides getting raped and beat by my husband? Not much." Nick's eyes went from teasing to tense.**

**"Will raped you?" For a second Nick looked as if he wanted to hit me, then he turned away. **

**"Nick what's wrong?" **

**"I..." He hesitated for a second trying to think of a way to tell me. "I warned you about him, Paige I really did. Don't you remember?" I did but I didn't tell him that. "And I only warned you because I loved you, I still do, and I always thought that I lost the chance to be with you ever since that day at the mall when Will proposed to you. I thought you really loved him." WAIT A MINUTE! Did Nick James McAllestar just say he loves me? Me, Paige Elizabeth Stanley? Talk about Deja vu! **

"**I know you warned me and I should've listened, I always thought that too. And you know what? I love you too, I've loved you since the first time I met you and I thought we would never have a chance. But now I know that we are meant to be together, forever." With that, I went up to him and kissed him full on the lips. It was hard for him to pull away from me and when he did he said: **

"**Ok well Paige that was nice, it really was, but we need to tell the police about what happened to-" There was a pound at the door.**

**"McAllestar, open this door; this is the police we just need to talk to you." Nick wordlessly motioned for me to sit down and wait for him to come back with the police. Nick answered the door and was back in a few seconds with the police. **

**" Hello Paige I'm officer Green This is officer Mac we were called earlier because a man named Will Maverick said he can't find you and he's worried about you." I had to snort with laughter at that. So did Nick.**

**"Will isn't worried about me, he's mad at me because I ran away from his crap! You see all these bruises? These are all from Will beating me and he raped me too! I was sick of him so I left and I ended up here." As soon as I said that there was another pound on the door followed by, **

"**Paige I know you're in there! Get out here or I'll come in and Kill McAllestar and I'll kill you too! You're not coming? All right here I come" Will opened the door and froze because he was surrounded by cops, who had his every word on tape! After the cops left I called my dad, it was an awkward message to leave, **

**"Hey Dad, this is Paige umm Will beat me, raped me and threatened to kill me so he's on his way to jail right now and I'm in love uhm I love you please meet me at the mall I need to talk to you." After I hung up I went back to talking to Nick. **

**"So, I heard that you told all my friends that I was making a mistake by marrying Will?" I asked him.**

**"Yes, I did as a matter of fact. I told them his plans for you and everything that's why they were afraid to go to your wedding."**

**"Why didn't you...oh" I started to say but then I remembered that he had tried to warn me, but I didn't listen. I stopped talking at the look on his face.**

**"Why ****didn't**** I? Let's try I ****DID****. But, you didn't believe me!" He retorted. I was shaking, afraid of what was going to happen because I loved him, and I was afraid of him saying that he no longer loved me. **

**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that." He said with an apologetic tone. I smiled.**

**"It's fine, it's not your fault that I didn't listen to you. It was my fault. I should have realized that Will was going to do that because he killed Mari I-" I was saying until Nick cut me off by putting his hand up.**

**"Stop. It's not your fault that he was like that either. ****It's his own stupid fault ok?" he said.**

** Chapter 3: My One True Love **

** My dad called back to say that he would come to the mall to talk to me, there was something he had to talk to me about. Nick drove me to the mall a week later to talk to him. I was surprised he didn't bite my head off when he got there. **

"**Now, what I wanted to tell you is, that I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm sorry that Will was like that." This isn't what I expected to hear from my father. He interrupted my thoughts. **

**"But what's this about you being in love?" I just looked at Nick and he understood immediately. **

**"What about Kat? Jessica? Lauren? What happened to them?" My dad hesitated, and then he looked at my face to see me hyperventilating because I thought they were dead but then he smiled.**

"**They all work here at the mall I can take you to see them now if you want!" He smiled at me. **

**"Ok, I'd like that!" First we went to Hot Topic and immediately I knew who worked there, Jessica, she's always been the one who liked this stuff the most out of all of us. **

**"Jessica, can you come out here for a second please and keep your eyes closed too." Jessica sounded confused when she answered my dad's question. **

**"Ok I'll be out in about two seconds." When she came I could tell that she had changed a lot in the past 4 years and when she saw me she screamed.**

**"Paige! I can't believe you're here! Where have you been and is that Nick McAllestar?" I had a hard time answering my best friend's questions so I answered as slow as I could. First I told her that I had been "living" at Will's house and that I had got beat and raped while I was there. I told her everything from the day we actually went to live at his house to last week when I ran away from him. **

**"Yes that is Nick McAllestar, we are in love." Next we went to McDonald's and I couldn't guess who worked there because all my friends love McDonald's. Then my dad yelled to the back,**

"**Kat, Lauren, can you come out here for a second please and keep your eyes closed too!" They came out and when they saw me, they did the same thing Jessica did. I hung out with my friends after they all got out of work. They took me out to dinner every night for a week straight. Nick took me to meet his family and they were wonderful to me! His sister Kat was the best. When Kat saw my wardrobe she took me shopping in Port Angeles. We went to a whole bunch of boutiques and Kat bought me a whole bunch of clothes. She bought me a beautiful dress and I kind of wondered what it was for. What are they up to now?**

**Finally, a month later while we were out celebrating my birthday, it happened. I found out what the beautiful dress was for. Nick, Todd(my dad), and all my friends had a look, like they knew something that I didn't. After we were done eating, Nick said, **

**"Paige, I have a surprise for you." Then he got down on his knee and said: "Will you, Paige Elizabeth Stanley, marry me?" I SCREAMED!**

**"Yes, I will marry you but promise me this, never! Never ever be like Will!"**

**"That I can promise you!"**

**"Thank you... I love you!"**

**"I love you more!"**

**"Nuh-uh!" Nick didn't say much after that because I guess he was a bit too pre-occupied with me! **

**We settled a date for the wedding! We got married on 6-7-08. Of course, I knew Nick wouldn't forget our anniversary. His memory was so perfect it was almost impossible for him to forget something. A year later, Nick looked as if he was going crazy and I asked him what was wrong.**

**"Nick, are you ok?"**

"**I'm fine, I'm just thinking"**

**"What about?"**

**" Oh this and that, just random stuff that Kat tells me about like how Keith acts so weird when he's around other people he hasn't known for very long or like how Carly and Ted are so loving towards people they barely know." **

**"Oh ok" Nick looked at me and I swear I was seeing things but as soon as I looked away and looked back a minute later he was right there by my side wrapping me in his arms and fiercely kissing me. **

**"I love you so much." Nick said in between kisses. **

"**I love you more!" I argued. I knew I wouldn't win but just messing with him was fun. He growled against my neck and then laughed his deep, sexy laugh.**

**"What?" I was confused at why he was laughing. Why is Nick laughing?**

**"Oh I was just thinking about how sexy you think my laugh is."**

**"How did you know that I think your laugh is sexy?"**

**His answer surprised me.**

"**You talk in your sleep and I hear you talk about how you think that uhm, I have the best body ever, and you keep saying my lips are so smooth." I blushed. **

"…**oops."**

**"Why?"**

"**Because I have been having a lot of weird dreams actually."**

**"What? Why didn't you tell me?" **

**"Oh, I just never thought to tell you I just kinda ignored them." Then I got up and bolted to the bathroom and got sick. Nick was hot on my trail.**

"**Paige, are you ok?" I could tell that he was concerned even though I couldn't see his face. **

"**Yeah I'm fine I guess I just haven't feeling the best." Then I got sick again so Nick said that if I didn't get better by tomorrow he was taking me to the hospital and I was getting checked out.**

** The next day I wasn't any where near being better. I was, in fact getting worse. So Nick drove me to the hospital and they checked me out to see what was wrong. I was Pregnant, I was 3 months along! I was having twin girls! They said that my being sick was just a side affect from being pregnant. When we arrived at the house I got in the shower and when I got out I looked at my body and I could definitely tell I was pregnant. I mean, I noticed that I was getting bigger but I thought that maybe I was eating too much. Nick came in and he looked like he was gonna kill someone. **

**"Why?" Uhm... I'm confused! **

**"Why what?" He looked at me as if I was stupid. **

**"Why did you cheat on me?" I was mad before the sentence made it all the way out of his mouth, how could he think that I would do that?**

"**WHAT? Why on God's green earth would I do that?" He just looked at me. **

**"I don't know... that's why I'm asking." I just sat there for a minute and processed all of this. **

"**That's the point! Nick I love you and I would never cheat on you!" I'm a horrible liar so he could tell that I was telling him the truth. **

**"I'm sorry I accused you, I just didn't want to believe those children were mine!" That made me a "ton" better! (Sarcasm intended) **

**"Why? Nick, don't you realize that having children will be a wonderful thing? I mean why would you even think of that?" Nick looked ashamed of himself. **

**"I'm sorry babe, really I am, and I don't know what I was thinking. You love me too much to even think about cheating on me. You're right; having children will be a wonderful experience. I know that because we'll have each other to share it with." I was so happy that my husband didn't wanna bail out and that he wanted kids. **

** Chapter 4: The most beautiful baby girls in the world. **

** As I progressed in my pregnancy, I got a little bit better but I still got sick and I was due in August. We weren't sure when, because my pregnancy was progressing fast. We had a few names picked out; they were Audri Trew McAllestar, Bri Carlie McAllestar and Hannuh Jailynn Dawn McAllestar. I finally had my beautiful baby girls, Bri Carlie McAllestar and Hannuh Jailynn Dawn McAllestar. They were the most beautiful babies I had ever seen in my life. I mean, I was probably like any other mom bragging about my babies but still they were beautiful. Nick came in to the playroom while I was playing with Bri and Hannuh.**

**"Hey, Ted just called and said that Kat is in trouble, she's in the emergency room-" That's all he had to say and I was up, Bri and Hannuh were dressed, and I was out the door, headed to the car. **

**Nick came out and blocked my way to the car.**

**"What are you doing?" He looked confused.**

"**Uhm I'm going to see what's up with Kat!"**

**"Why?" Is Nick really that dumb? I thought to myself. **

**"Because she's in the hospital! Why else?" Nick started laughing. I'm more confused than I thought! I thought to myself.**

**"What?" He was laughing so hard.**

"**Kat's in the hospital, yes, but she's fine." huh?**

**"How do you know that? How do you know that she's not in a lot of pain?" Nick just stared at me. For a minute I wanted to smack him so hard. What happened next scared me, he fell and started screaming.**

**"Nick? Nick? Are you ok?" I didn't know what to do, so I sent the girls inside, and I called Ted and Carly. Ted picked up.**

**"Hello?" I started crying while talking.**

**"Ted, help me! Nick fell and he's screaming and I can't get him to respond to my voice and now the girls are crying and I don't know what's wrong with him or them!" Ted told me to calm down and to take Nick to the hospital. So I did, they told me that they had to keep him overnight and I would have to leave, that's when I drew the line. I wasn't going to leave Nick there by himself, not gonna happen. I ended up leaving but only long enough to take Bri and Hannuh to my dad's and get some food for me. I stayed by his side all night and finally the next morning he woke up. The doctors found out that he had some sort of heart attack or something and now he had a concussion. **

**"Nick? Are you ok?" **

**"...B...Paige?" He knows who I am! **

**I was so glad to just hear his voice that gave me a slight idea that he just might be okay. I asked how he was doing. **

**"I'll be fine, can we just go home." He said.**

**"Sure," I Okayed his question. When we arrived at our house, I helped him up the stairs, into the house, and onto our bed. Even though it was nearly morning, we got our pajamas and lay in bed, watching a movie. We both fell asleep, and awoke to the sun shining in through our curtains. I took a quick shower, and went down stairs. Nick had made me breakfast. How cute! I could smell the scrumptious smell of bacon, eggs, etc. I went and gave him a kiss, told him good morning and sat down at the table. He served each of us, the usual that consisted of: bacon, eggs over easy, toast, and a glass of orange juice. In deep thought, I put down my fork, and paused. I couldn't help but think how lucky I was. I went from being raped and beaten… to this. This life is incredible. I have a husband that truly loves me, and 2 beautiful daughters. What else can I wish for? **

** Chapter 5: The Return of Him **

** Later that day I went to my dad's to pick up Bri and Hannuh but when we got to his house, Bri, Hannuh and Todd were gone. Everything was gone furniture, clothes, T.V., everything. I called my dad on his cell and when he didn't answer I kept calling until he did answer and when I asked he where he was all he said was, **

**"Home, in Jacksonville." **

**"Do you have my daughters with you?"**

**"Yes... I have my daughters with me why wouldn't I?" I sat there and yelled over the phone at him until Nick told me to calm down and to just call the police. So I called the police. We went home and five minutes later the police arrived at my home. They asked for descriptions of my dad, Bri and Hannuh. I told them that Bri and Hannuh had long jet black hair, bright blue eyes, and they were really skinny. I told them that my dad had curly brownish-gray hair, and brown eyes. I told them that his name was Todd Stanley and my daughters' names were Bri and Hannuh McAllestar. The police told me that they would find my daughters and my dad. But that didn't keep me from worrying about whether or not they were going to actually bring my babies to me. The only thing that calmed me down was Nick. He kept rubbing my shoulders and telling me to have faith because he knew God would help us. I prayed all night long that my baby would be safe at home soon. The next day, our doorbell rang at 7:30 AM and when Nick and I answered the door, I screamed, because standing in my doorway was Will Maverick! **

**"Hello, Paige it's nice to see you again." He was acting quite calm. What is going on in his head? Why is Will acting as if he hadn't tried killing me and my husband?**

**"Uh..."**

"**I know this must seem uncomfortable but I need to speak with you it's quite urgent! It's about Bri and Hannuh! They are your daughters, are they not?" I nodded, too afraid to do anything else.**

**"All right then May I please come in?" Nick reluctantly let him in, and when he did he watched Will's every move.**

**"What's wrong Nick? Don't trust me?"**

**"not in the slightest! Say what you've got to say so that you can leave and never come back." Nick snarled at Will. He kept watching me warily and then Will had to keep clearing his throat to get his attention. Nick snarled at him again.**

**"Pushy! Anyways, I seen Todd with Bri and Hannuh and I could tell that Bri and Hannuh were your daughters so I had to come to speak with you and I have something for you." He could tell that I was confused so he just motioned for me to follow him. I looked at Nick and he looked at Will and said:**

**"If she follows you, I have to go with you." Will kind of grunted as if to say, "whatever" **

**So I followed Will to his car and there, inside his car, was Bri and Hannuh and my father! I guess Will was a police officer under cover, and he caught my father on the run with Bri and Hannuh. So, Will brought him to my house and gave me my beautiful babies back. Then the police cars started showing up and they took my dad to jail and I can't say that I feel bad for him because he deserves it. When all the police left Will stuck around, like I actually wanted him there, yeah right! and Will just wouldn't leave Bri and Hannuh alone like they were his kids because when I left him, I was pregnant I had a miscarriage though, he didn't know that yet so he thought Bri and Hannuh were his when they were really Nick's daughters!**

"**Will, get out! Why are you still here? You need to leave my daughters alone." Even though I was in the bathroom the other side of the house, I could still hear Nick's harsh words towards my Ex-husband like he was standing next to me. **

**"Your daughters? dude you ain't got no kids these kids are mine!"**

**"Where did you get that idea?"**

**"What? Paige didn't tell you?" Crap, no please don't tell him please if you want to see me live please don't tell him! **

**"Huh?"**

**"When she left me, she was pregnant! She was getting ready to have my babies and it looks like she did!" CRAP! Gosh darn you Will Louis Maverick!**

**"WHAT? Paige, can you come down here please? I would like to speak with you about current issues we are having!" Oh, Snap! **

**"Yeah I'm coming!" When I got downstairs, Nick was steaming. I swear he is going to kill me! I thought to myself.**

**"Yes?" He just glared at me.**

**"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant when you came to my house?" he questioned me.**

**"Because before I made it away from Will, I had a miscarriage but I never told Will any of the times we went to the doctor's office." I replied acidly.**

**"WHAT? You stupid braud why didn't you tell me?" Nick reached over me to hit Will but I stopped him.**

"**The stupid braud didn't tell you because I knew you would beat me if I did tell you!" Nick snarled at the sound of me calling myself names.**

**"He didn't deserve to know, I'm happy that you didn't tell him because he could've beat you to death then our beautiful daughters wouldn't be here; and I would have no life."**

**I opened my mouth to say something but I quickly shut it. Awww, I love Nick!**

**"Yeah? Well now I will kill her!" It all happened so fast, Will jumped at me, Nick jumped at him. Nick reached Will before Will reached me. They both collided with each other...Nick throwing punches left and right. not caring how bad he hurt Will! Oh my gawsh my ex-husband and my husband are fighting...but over what? **

**"Paige, take Bri and Hannuh and get in the car and go to Jessica's!" Nick said**

**"But Nick..." I trailed off because I heard a crunch, I screamed LOUDLY! Then I turned around and I saw Will trying to escape with Bri and Hannuh!**

**"Will, you put my daughters down NOW!" Nick said...Will just didn't care and kept going. I stepped in front of him and I said "You moron...PUT MY DAUGHTERS DOWN NOW!" I was mad! Will tried further to take Bri and Hannuh away from me. I took Bri and Hannuh from him and he just stood there in Awe. Like-what did you do that for? - Type of look on his face and when he talked it was in his expression you could tell! **

**"Paige, what are you doing? I Love you. Don't you know that? I came here today because I thought that if I brought back your daughters then maybe you'd come back to me!" I just stared at him in disbelief.**

**"You say that you love me huh? Well you know what? I don't love you I love my husband and he loves me more then you could ever love me. So, you better get out of this house before I let him show you how much he hates you!"Will left. Finally. I put Bri and Hannuh to bed because I knew they had to be tired. I figured Nick would be in our room, packing his stuff ready to leave, but when I got in our room he was sitting on our bed as mad as can be, holding his nose, I guessed it was broken. I attentively opened my mouth to say something but when he looked at me I stopped, he was crying! I think that is so manly when a guy can show his feelings with out saying-oh I got something in my eye- he can actually be open about it!**

**"Nick, are… you... ok? Did he hurt you? Did I do something?" I mentally laughed at myself Will can't hurt Nick! Nick's 10 xs stronger. Nick looked at me scornfully.**

**"Why would he hurt me? You know I'm 10 xs stronger than him! No, you didn't do anything. I'm not mad at you I'm mad at me because I shouldn't have lost my temper back there with Will. Besides I think he broke my nose! But oh, well." We both started at laughing the same time, and then all the tension was gone.**

"**You're not mad at me are you? I know you just answered this question but I'm just trying to clarify." I asked him hoping it was a huge no.**

**"Of course not... why would I be mad at you? You were trying to protect your daughters. I did the same thing." Yes! I'm so happy! My Babe's not mad at me! We sat there and talked about what had happened during those past few years between findings out I was pregnant and Will coming back. **

**"So, tell me everything that happened while you were with Will." I hesitated I'm not sure if I wanna tell him. I don't want him to kill Will! (At least not yet)**

**"Umm... Well I know that the day Will proposed to me, you warned me. I know but I didn't listen because I didn't think that you were actually telling the truth. I know now that I should've listened but I was 18 years old! And I always thought I was right and y'all were always wrong." As I was telling Nick what happened, I could see it happening in my head. **

**"Will was my actual husband for 6 months and we went places you know and right after our wedding we didn't have the money for a honeymoon so a few months after he started beating and raping me we went on a "honeymoon" and he almost killed me but I survived and when we got home he left for a few days but he had people watching to make sure I didn't leave so there was nothing I could do about him until the one time 4 years later he left and forgot to assign some "babysitters" to me so I escaped and that's when I came here." Nick wouldn't look at me and when I saw his face, it was in shock and I mean like a lot of shock. I almost had to slap him to get him to talk to me. **

**"What a sick pig! How could he do that to someone? Especially his new wife! That's bad, Babe, I'm so glad I was taught better than that!" I just looked at Nick in amazement. How can a man this amazingly gorgeous be this amazingly nice and caring?**

"**What? Why are you looking at me like that? What did I do? Paige? Are you ok?"**

"**You didn't do anything. I was just thinking. I'm fine Hun."**

"**So... What are you thinking about?"**

"**I was thinking: How can a man this amazingly gorgeous be this amazingly nice and caring? I don't care if you think I am telling the truth because I know that I am."**

"**I never said that you weren't... I-" Bri started crying so our conversation had to be ended for a few minutes. **

"**I'll get her. I'm comin Baby!" I got up and went to see what was wrong with her and she was running a fever of 102 degrees F. **

"**Nick! We need to get her to the hospital now!" **

"**Paige... what are you talking about? What's wrong?" Nick rushed into the room having a panic attack! We took our daughter to the hospital and he had pneumonia. She was in the hospital for 3 weeks and I was so worried and I wasn't sure if my baby would be ok. ~~~~~~~~~**

**Finally Bri got out and I was so relieved. One day, we were sitting at home and our doorbell rang. **

"**Nick! Can you get that? I'm busy trying to put the girls to sleep!"**

"**I guess. Jeez woman, are you that lazy?" **

"**Excuse me? What was that?" I heard Nick laughing.**

"**Love you babe! I'm just kidding!" **

**"Ok! Whatever!" The doorbell kept ringing and when Nick answered the door, he yelled and slammed the door. **

**"Nick? What was that?"**

**"Umm...it was nothing!" He's lying to me! He never lies to me!**

**"Nick! You better not be lying to me! I swear I will hurt you!" He came in the room laughing at me. **

**"Paige, would you please calm down! I'm just kidding... There was a delivery and I didn't want to tell you that I got you something for your birthday!" Uhm... my birthday isn't for another month! **

**"Ok..." So I went to see what he wanted and there in my living room, was a brand new, all expenses paid...freezer! **

**"Is this a joke?" Nick started laughing at me. Why is he laughing? **

**"Paige look inside! And then you can complain, that is, if you don't start crying and kissing me!" I scowled at him and opened it. I started screaming! It was a HD T.V. I started crying, apologizing and kissing Nick. After we settled down, we sat in the living room talking. Then Bri woke up and came into the living room and slapped Nick and said:**

**"Stop yelling daddy! I am trying to seep!" **

"**Bri Carlie, That's not nice! You apologize now!" **

**"I am sorry daddy! Please don't hit me!" What? Why would she say that?**

**"Bri, why would you say something like that? Did somebody hit you?" He nodded.**

**"Who hit you?" Bri pointed to a picture of my dad. **

**"Grandpa hit you?" she nodded again. **

**"Nick! We need to talk to my dad NOW!"**

**Nick wasn't even in the room anymore he was out in the car, honking the horn at me. **

**"Paige please hurry up!" I ran out the door with Bri and Hannuh and slammed our door behind us and- of course -slammed Bri's fingers in the door. **

**"MOM! OW! MOMMY!" So I turned around and opened the door and let her fingers out. They were purple and broken. So, we rushed to the hospital and got her fingers checked out. Luckily, Ted was working! **

**"Jeez, son what did you do to my grandbaby?" Nick just rolled his eyes backed up and pointed at me.**

**"This was all Paige... I didn't do anything to Bri." I flushed. **

**"SHUT UP!" We really needed to talk to my mother and this was taking a long time. **

**"Umm... Ted can we please talk to you?" Nick looked at me. **

**"What is it?" Ted looked confused.**

**"Bri, tell Papa what Grandpa Todd did to you please." she just looked at me. Then she looked at Ted and said:**

**"Grandpa Todd hit me and sissy a lot when we were with him and he always told me and sissy we were bad little girls and that nobody wuvs us!" Ted looked at me and just started to get mad like so mad I thought he was going to hit something. **

**"Umm I think the best thing to do is nothing because he's already in jail for kidnapping Bri and Hannuh so we really can't do anything I guess go talk to Carly. He can help you." So we went to talk to her. She said the same thing that Ted said. A lot of help this is doing us! **

**"Are you sure there is nothing we can do?" Nick asked Carly for the millionth time today. **

**"Yes! Nick I'm sure! I'm sorry that there's nothing else I can do for you. Are you sure it was Todd? I mean R-e-n-e-n-s-m-e-e might be l-y-i-n-g to you."**

**"I'm not lying Grandma!" Nick and I looked at each other and started laughing at her. Carly just looked at Bri and said:**

"**I'm sorry baby girl you're right I shouldn't be saying that and I hope you forgive me."**

"**I forgive you Grandma, I love you." We all had to laugh at her. **

**"Thank you babe."**

**"You're welcome."**

** Chapter 6:Lauren **

**After we left Carly and Ted's it was 11pm so, we took Bri and Hannuh home to go to sleep. **

**A few days later:**

**"Why... can't anybody mind their own busiBri?" Nick looked at me kind of confused. **

**"How so?" I sighed. How can he not know? **

**"The other day, while Bri and Hannuh were at school, and you were at work, I walked to the store and got some lunch. Well, while I walked by, Mrs. Adams and Mrs. Lovejoy started talking about Bri, and about how I accidentally slammed her fingers in the door. Or as they so carefully put it, 'accidentally'." Nick sighed.**

**"Paige, you've got to learn to ignore people when they start to talk about other people. When they talk about us that just means that they don't have lives of their own." The next day, I got a surprise visit; it was...my best friends! Nick answered the door so I didn't know who it was.**

**"Paige!" Oh my goodness It's Christine or Jessica or Kat or Lauren! They all came running up my stairs and into my house with a "Hey Nick" over their shoulders. I was putting the girls' clothes away. They were at Ted and Carly's house so Nick and I were free for the night. But my friends had to show up! **

**"Hey guys what's up?" They just stared at me. Then Jessica cleared her throat. That's when I noticed that Lauren wasn't with them. **

**"Where's Lauren?" Then all my friends began to cry except for Jessica, who kept her cool until after she was done talking. **

**"Lauren was in an accident yesterday. She was hit by a car coming home from work the other night. She thought it was warm enough and so she rode her bike to work instead. Well instead of calling one of us like she normally does when she rides her bike, she decided it was light out enough to see and so she rode home. Well she wasn't really paying attention, and she got hit by a mercedes Benz." By this time I was crying my eyes out. Nick came upstairs and asked what was wrong. When we told him he was crying too. He called Ted to see if they could keep Bri and Hannuh for a few days. They could. We went to the hospital to see if she was alive but the doctors told us she had died in her sleep this morning. We then went to Lauren's funeral and I was asked to give a speech about my best friend. I was kind of scared to but I reluctantly agreed. When I got up in front of everybody, I was so nervous I had to run out because I got sick. Nick rushed after me. **

"**Paige, are you ok?" He came in to the bathroom after me. **

**"I'm fine Nick I guess I'm just nervous." He looked anxiously at me and then sighed.**

**"All right well let's go back out there and sit down." he went to pull me out of the bathroom but I stopped.**

**"Nick... if I'm back here, then who's giving the speech about Lauren?" He answered quickly.**

**"Jessica is, she kinda figured this might happen so..." So we went to listen to my friend's speech. After the funeral, I went up to Jessica and said thank you for taking over. My friends and I took some flowers to Lauren's grave after we buried her. We went home, at 3 AM, and we tried going to sleep but we suddenly got a phone call. Nick answered it. **

**"Hello?" I heard crying on the line. **

**"Nick, you've got to help me! There's something wrong with Keith! Please, he's sick! I need your help!" Nick looked at me. **

**"Who is it?" He just looked. Then I understood... Kat was on the phone. Right then and there I just started to cry like majorly cry. Nick and I went to Ted and Carly's house to see what was going on. Keith had had a stroke of some sort. We all were worried because Kat was pregnant and we didn't want her to have so much stress that it would kill the baby or something. **

** As the Days went by, Kat got bigger and Keith got better. Keith was admitted in to the hospital the day that Kat found out that she was pregnant. That was October 15th and then they had to go for an ultrasound while Keith was in the hospital. The doctors heard 2 heartbeats so that's twins! Keith got out November 25th. Kat got pregnant in September, it had been 4 months and she was due in May. I got pregnant again at the same time Kat did so we had the same due dates! Kat and I had some freaky stuff going on! Kat was having some trouble with the twins and one night while we were laying in bed, Keith called.**

**"What are you serious?" I looked at Nick and just stopped talking.**

**"What? Paige, what's wrong?" I just kept talking to Keith and when I hung up then, I told Nick what was going on.**

**"Nick... Kat's twins are suffocating." Nick dropped to his knees right there and started crying, I tried comforting him but it really didn't work. A few days later, Keith called to say that the babies were ok and that since Kat's due date is only a week away, that she was just going to stay in the hospital until the twins were born. They were a girl and a boy. Kat had her babies on May 22nd. Their names were Elizabeth KatieLynn Hale and Keith Robert Hale jr. They were more beautiful when they were born than when Bri and Hannuh were born!**

** On June 20th, 2010, my dad died! I felt so bad because it was my fault really and when I told this to Nick, he told me that it wasn't my fault because my dad was in jail when he died. We had the funeral on the 4th of July. Nick had a hard time sitting there because he had to watch Bri and Hannuh because I was giving a speech about my dad in front of everyone. **

**"My dad was a good person, before he lost my mom and me. My mom, he had divorced her before I was a year old then got remarried to another dude. He lost me to a man who didn't deserve me. When my dad was 65 years old... he kidnapped my daughters Bri and Hannuh and fled to Jacksonville. That was when he was sent to jail and he died of lung cancer from smoking so long. Thank you all for coming good night." I went back to sit with Nick. After we paid our respects to the rest of my family, we went home and put our daughter to bed. After we were in bed than Nick started to make me mad. **

"**You did a great job today Paige..." I almost said thank you but then he finished his sentence. "You didn't throw up once!" I started smacking him and he just kept laughing.**

**"Oh! I hate you Nick!" He just laughed at me. **

**"No you don't hate me... you love me!" Then he started kissing me. I couldn't resist and when I tried to... Nick just looked at me!**

**"What's wrong Paige? Are you ok? Can't you resist kissing me?" I snarled at him and started kissing him again. He started laughing at me. Of course! **

** Chapter 7: A Few Years Later **

**As the months flew by, Bri and Hannuh were in 3rd grade and they were learning to write and read. I couldn't believe they were nine already! I got a surprise one day when Bri asked me a random question.**

**"Momma, did you have me in a hospital?" she asked me.**

**"What? Why are you asking me that?" Bri looked at me and shrugged.**

**"I don't know... I heard a bunch of 5th graders talking about it." I just stared at her. **

**"No, I had you in a car on the way to the hospital. I guess you were a very impatient baby, your sister waited until we got to the lobby at the hospital before he wanted out of me too." He just started laughing at me.**

**"Momma, I wasn't born in a car! I don't believe you! I'm going to go ask daddy! Bye!" I texted Nick to tell him that Bri was coming to talk to him about it. He told her the same thing I did and she believed him over me! She came running into the room and told me what her daddy had told her. I just started laughing because I had told her the same thing and she didn't believe me. **

** A while later, I heard Bri and Hannuh scream so I ran to see what happened. Nick had got there first. By the time I had gotten there Nick had the kids in the car. I ran to the car to see what was wrong with the girls. Bri broke her right ankle, her left leg and both of her arms. Hannuh had broken her arm. We took our children to the hospital. Ted, once again, was working so we requested to see Dr. McAllestar. **

**"I'm sorry but Dr. McAllestar is busy but I'm sure his wife can help you." I looked confused. Carly works here? I didn't know that.**

**"Uhm Mindy, I'm right here, please if my son is here to see me it must be an emergency so please do not try to send him off again." We all looked and there were Ted and Carly walking down the hall arm in arm. Mindy looked extremely uncomfortable. **

"**Hello Son, why are you here?" Nick just looked at the girls. Ted looked down and looked horrified so Nick retold the story of how Bri was climbing the big Willow Tree in the backyard and she was trying to get down and she fell down and started screaming, Hannuh was running to see what was wrong with Bri and she tripped over a tree root and slammed her arm on a rock and it broke. So Ted, or "Dr. McAllestar" as the Mindy decided to put it, took the girls to the Emergency Room and x-rayed their broken limbs. **

**"Well Nick, Paige. The girls will be fine. Bri will have to stay here for a few days, ok?" Nick nodded, I was too scared that I was going to puke to do anything so I just looked at Nick and he said it would be fine with me for her to stay there. **

**Ted casted the girls and sent Nick, Hannuh, and I home. Hannuh started crying and when I asked why, he just looked at me and said:**

**"Because grandpa put this thing on my arm and he didn't make my arm feel better!" Nick and I started laughing. **

**"Honey, it will start to fell better when it heals ok?" she just looked like he getting ready to scream, and she did. Boy was I mad! It was good that Nick there because if he had not have held me down, I would've reached back and smacked my daughter. Nick dealt with it for me. **

**"Hannuh Jailynn McAllestar, you better knock your screaming off right NOW! I swear I will let go of your mother and let her come back there and spank your butt. I am the only reason that she's not already, I'm holding onto her. So, you have two choices, either you stop throwing a little tantrum or I let your mom come back there and spank you, understand?" Hannuh just stopped screaming, she was still crying but he wasn't screaming. Nick had to stop so I could calm Jordan down. We made it home about 20 minutes later. Nick put the girls to bed. After we went to our room, we started talking about my temper.**

**"Paige, you have to learn to control your temper, what are you going to do when I go to work tomorrow? Hannuh doesn't have school tomorrow and I know she throws fits like that at school and she knows she makes you mad and she knows you won't do anything because you don't want to hurt her." I sighed.**

**"Yeah I guess you're right. Why don't we see if Jason can watch her tomorrow because we both know that Jason can control her? Then, I can try to control my temper." Nick called Jason and asked him to keep an eye on the kids tomorrow. He could. At 5:30 AM the next morning Nick woke me up to tell me that he was going to take the kids to Jason's and then he was coming home for a few hours. I muttered something unintelligible and then rolled over and went back to sleep. **

** Chapter 8: Spanish Influenza **

**When I actually woke up and felt the sheets for Nick, he was gone.**

**"Nick?" I felt his pillow and found a note there addressed to: "Mrs. McAllestar,**

**I went to the store to get some food for breakfast. If you find this note before I return, just go back to bed and pretend that you never found it. I Love you, Your Husband, Nick McAllestar" I just sat there and thought about Nick so I didn't hear him come in until I heard him coming up the stairs quietly I hurried and put the note back where it was and "fell back asleep" Nick came in moved the note, kissed my forehead and went back to the door that's when I decided to "get up." **

**"Nick? Is that you?" He started laughing, he could tell when I was asleep or if I had been awake for a few minutes.**

**"Ok, did you read the note? Or did you wake up, think I had left you, and decide you were dreaming?"**

**"Hmm... I never even thought the second one was possible so, number 1!" We both started laughing. I started to get up off my bed and he ran over, and jumped on me. That made me laugh even harder.**

**"So, are you ready to try to control your temper? We have all day." I was completely confused. Hadn't he just said last night that he had to work today?**

**"All day? Huh?" He laughed at my confusion.**

**"I called Jon and told him that I couldn't work today because my kids were sick."**

**"Nick, there was no need to lie to Jon, I'm sure that I would've been able to manage on my own." Nick just looked at me and I knew that he hadn't been lying to Jon.**

**"Who's sick?" He didn't answer me until I had to shake him a couple times."Nick, who is sick? Tell me please! Don't do this to me!" **

**"Both of the children, Ted called me this morning and told me that Bri has the Spanish Influenza and Hannuh has chicken pox." Nick watched me as I realized what that meant. The Spanish Influenza doesn't have a cure! **

**"Nick that means that Bri is going to die!" He just stared at me.**

**"I know, but... Ted had a way to maybe, make her better." I was crying so when I looked up to ask him if he was serious, my eyes were all puffy and red. **

**"Are you serious? I thought that disease had no cure!" Nick looked at me and tried to explain. **

**"He thinks he came up with a cure for it. I think that Ted's right." I knew that I should trust Ted so I did. **

**"Ok, well, are we allowed to go see her?" Nick just looked at me. **

**"No, I'm sorry honey, we can't go see her." Ted called later that day to say that his cure had worked and now Bri only had the chicken pox. She was going to stay at the hospital with her sister until they were better. **

** Chapter 9: Home **

**A few days later Hannuh was better and she was able to come home, but she didn't want to. She cried every time I said hi to her. it was like she didn't know us or something. She remembered Bri and her grandparents and but she didn't remember Nick and I. Bri remembered everything from the day she was born to the day she almost died, including us so our problem wasn't Bri, it was just Hannuh. **

**"What are we going to do? I mean I can live with people like Will not remembering me but not my own child." I told Nick one night as we were coming home from dinner with Ted, Carly, John, Elizabeth, James, Kat, Keith, Taylor, Jason, Kendra (John's new wife), Bri,and my friends. **

**"I'm not sure; I think that someone did something to them. I don't know who but I think that it is very suspicious that Hannuh hates you and I but they just happen to love John's new wife, Kendra!" I sat there and thought about what Nick had said.**

**"Yeah I think you're right, I mean when Kendra's not in the room, Hannuh loves us and when Kendra is in the room she has no clue that we are." So we went over to Ted and Carly's to talk to John we knew that he wasn't at home. When we got there, Kendra wasn't there so Hannuh ran right up to me and said **

**"Momma!" I picked her up and I asked John where Kendra was and all he did was shrug. I looked at Nick, confused. Then John explained.**

**"I kicked her out and right now she's packing her stuff at the house."**

**"At the house... by herself... in your house where she can destroy your stuff?" I was outraged! Nick looked at me and I immediately calmed down because I knew he could make me if he had to. **

** John realized his mistake as soon as I did. So he raced to the house and all his stuff was outside, Kendra was leaving, and the house was on fire. **

**"Well, at least she put all my stuff outside!" I just stood there and stared at him. **

**"Are you really that dumb? Your wife just set your house on fire! And you're standing here saying: Well, at least she put all my stuff outside?" I stormed off knowing that Nick was probably right behind me. I was right, as soon as I stopped; Nick grabbed my arm to talk to me.**

**"Babe, just ignore John! He's a Doopa!" I just looked at him... when did Nick start using Spanish? **

**"When did you start using Spanish?" He just looked at me. **

**"What are you talking about? Doopa is a German word!" Huh? **

**"No it's not! I took Spanish in Elementary, Middle, and High school! So don't sit there and tell me it's German when it's not!" I looked at him and we both started laughing. I had calmed down so I told him we could go put all of John's stuff in the truck and he could live with us at the moment until he gets another house of his own.**

** John went to the police station to report Kendra and he was already there, he was telling them that John had raped her. Kendra had also told them that he had raped my daughter. I mean, I ? my older brother-in-law and I mean I didn't want him to go to jail, but when your 9 year old daughter tells you that uncle John did "bad things to her butt", then you kind of think something's going on. So on the way home from the police station, Nick and I was in deep, deep conversation. **

**"Do you think he really did it, Nick?" He just looked at me for a second, thinking.**

**"I'm not quite sure... I mean when we were little, Kat was always telling my parents that John was doing stuff to her, but nobody believed her." I sat there thinking about what he said.**

**"Hey, Nick, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He just started grinning.**

**"Yeah I think so. Are you thinking that we should go talk to Kat?"I just started laughing because even though he couldn't read my mind anymore than anyone else could, he knew exactly what I was thinking when I was thinking it.**

**"Yeah, I think we should go talk to your sister." So Nick and I went to Kat's to talk to her. When we knocked on her door, Will answered the door and I was completely confused! **

**"Will? Why are you here and where is Keith?" Will just smiled.**

**"Follow me please Paige." I wasn't sure I could trust him so I told him that if I followed him, Nick had to be right there next to me.**

**"That's fine but I want you in front of Nick and me." Nick lost it, he grabbed me by the wrist, and pulled me through the doorway and he knocked Will onto the floor and he also knocked him out in the process.**

**"Keith! Where is he? Keith!" I found Keith locked in his room and Kat was locked in her kids' room with them. **

**"Keith, we're going to call the police then we'll let you out ok?" I was so scared I almost couldn't dial 911 to call the police.**

**"Hello? I know one of your officers and he first of all, tried to kidnap my children, and also, he came to my sister-in-law's house and locked her, her husband and her children in rooms and he tried to rape me. He's laying in the doorway of my sister's house right now he's unconscious. His name is Will Maverick. Please come and get him." I gave the police Kat's address and number so that if they couldn't find the house, they could just call us to get directions. The police arrived like ten minutes after I called them. **

**"Ma'am, what the heck are you talking about? We don't have an officer named Will Maverick. Sorry." I just looked at him. **

**"But... he told me he was a police officer and he showed me a badge and everything!" Nick just started laughing his butt off. **

**"Babe, didn't you know? His name is Will Maverick Jr. He showed you his dad's badge. All it said was Will Maverick right?"**

**I swallowed. **

**"Yeah...But I didn't think about that so yeah...oh my gosh! How could I think that he was a cop? He was arrested for attempt of murder, technical kidnap, and statutory rape! I am so stupid!" Nick glared at me. **

**"No you're not! I can't believe you would think that you're stupid! Think about it, what did I tell you the day he proposed to you?" I sat there and thought about it, and (finally) I remembered our conversation: ("What are you doing?" I just looked at him. "What?" He stared at me. "You know he's a serial rapist don't you? He beats his girlfriends and he rapes them, I know he does. Do you remember what happened to Mari? She died and whom was she dating when he died? Hmm?" I swallowed because I didn't want it to be true.**

**"Will, but that doesn't mean that he killed her! You just don't want me to be happy! Whatever Nick I'm leaving!" He yelled after me.**

**"Paige... Wait!") Just then, Nick pulled me out of my thoughts. **

**"Paige, can you please answer me? Please? I need to know!" I looked at him.**

**"You...you weren't just trying to be nice to me, you were also trying to inform everyone about Will! You don't love me! You're trying to keep tabs on Will! I love you and I am just some informant to you!" Nick's look of horror made me realize that what I had accused him of wasn't true.**

"**No! How could you think that?" **

**I sat right there and realized my mistake right away. **

**"Nick... I am so sorry… I realize now that I'm no good for you so I'll leave and stop complicating your life." Nick kept looking at me. It took him a few seconds to process what I was saying and he caught up with me on my way out the door, **

"**Paige, what are you doing? I love you and I can't let you walk out of my life just like that. You are not going anywhere." I just grinned at him, and then right there in front a whole crap-load of cops, my sister-in-law, her husband, and my ex-husband, I kissed him. We went inside to talk to Kat. **

**"Kat, the reason we came over is-" He cut Nick off.**

"**Oh I know why you came over here. You came to talk to me about when John molested and raped me and no one believed me. Yeah, I think that Hannuh was raped, No! I know that John raped your daughter because I was her age when I was raped by him and you know what? He looks just like I did when I was little, small, petite, long jet-black hair. So I think that he's using Hannuh because he looks like I did when I was her age and since he can't rape me anymore, well you know what I mean." It took me a minute to process everything he was saying. But when I finally did, my face was no longer curious; I was shocked because I knew she was right. I looked at Keith then I looked at Nick. I was confused at why John would do this and about how Kat would know.**

"**I don't get it. Bri looks like Hannuh, b/c they're twins and he didn't rape her, did he? How do you know this? I am completely confused." Kat looked at me and I was shocked at her expression. She was laughing at me.**

**"Paige, take a chill pill. I can't explain how I know this it's too hard to explain. So I'll show you." I looked at her, then I looked at Nick then I looked back at her because she was turning off the lights and putting in a tape. I was surprised to see John and Kat right there on the screen. **

**"I can't believe you're doing this, John! Why would you rape a little girl? What would possess you to do such a terrible thing like that? And Kendra too? Really? YOUR WIFE? WOW WHY WOULD YEW RAPE YOUR WIFE?" John looked at Kat and gave her the evil eye. I could not believe what I was hearing. **

**"I'm not raping her per say. And Kendra… Yeah I raped her but it was a long time ago the cops don't even know about it and they won't will they?" I looked at Kat and she told me to just keep watching the movie. **

"**How so? I mean John I love you, you're my brother but if you keep this up... I am going to have to turn you in. I'm sorry that it turned out like this and I'm sorry that you can't get a girl of your own-" I whipped my head around to see what happened because as soon as Kat had said that... the T.V. turned off. Kat was sitting there and I think that he was surprised too. John was standing there and I think he had the maddest face I have ever seen in my life. He looked at Kat.**

**"I asked you not to mention this to anyone Kat, I know I did and you promised me you would get rid of the tape. I knew this would happen I knew it would and I regretted telling you about me raping Hannuh and Kendra. I just thought I could keep it a secret and I really thought I could trust you with a really big secret. But, I guess I can't." I was sitting there trying not to yell or cry or anything but it didn't work soon I was doing both. **

"**YOU RAPED MY DAUGHTER AND YOUR WIFE AND YOU EXPECT Kat TO KEEP IT A SECRET? OMG YOU ARE ALL WRONG MAN I CAN'T BELIEVE -" I had to stop because I got cut off by Nick who was yelling too.**

**"-YOU! YOU'RE MY BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU RAPE YOUR 9 YR. OLD NIECE? I CAN'T EVEN STAND TO LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW!" Nick stalked off and I just continued to glare at John. I was sitting there and I heard something break in the kitchen and when I tried to go calm Nick down, Kat told me to wait. Kat called the police and they showed up like two minutes later. Nick came back into the room so he could speak to them.**

**"What seems to be the problem?" We all started talking at once but Kat and I stopped at once and Nick kept talking**

**"-John here, he's my brother. Well... he raped my daughter and then he asked my sister to keep it a secret and he told my wife and I so right when we got to the part about him being unlucky with girls, the T.V. turned off and John stood there and practically ripped my sister's head off for telling us."**

**"I see, then I guess-" John interrupted the officer.**

**"Excuse me but I think that I should be able to tell what actually happened!" He looked at the officer and the officer nodded. "I am telling you the actual complete and total truth when I say that Nick's lying! I never touched his daughter. I think that they need the proof that I asked Kat to keep my 'raping Hannuh' and 'raping Kendra' a secret!" I looked at John and it took all I had to keep me from laughing because we did have proof.**

**"Excuse me but we do have proof. Officer if you would please come right through here." Nick showed the officer into the living room and had him sit down. The officer sat there for ten minutes and watched the video. When the video was over, the officer got up, stretched, and handcuffed John. **

**"You're under arrest for the rapes of Hannuh and Kendra McAllastar. Whatever you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. If you cannot provide yourself with a lawyer, the court will appoint you with one." John got taken to jail to wait for his hearing. Nick, Kat, Keith, Taylor, Jason, Ted, Carly, Kendra, and I went to his hearing on August 14 9:30 AM. He got 15-Life in Prison. Apparently he had an arrest warrant out because he had apparently raped some other young children in some other states, mind you he had been married about 50 times I think once in all fifty states. When we got home I started crying. Nick had perfect hearing and he could hear me from all the way downstairs. He came running upstairs.**

**"Paige? What's wrong? Did I do something?" I just sat there and cried. **

**"No, you didn't do anything. I am just really sad, did you know that in the past year, and at least one person from each of our families has gone to jail?" Nick just stood there for a minute, then he realized I was right.**

"**Yeah, because your mother went to jail for kidnap, and John just went to jail for rape. Wow, that's weird. I can't believe…it Paige, did you hear that screaming?"**

"**Yeah I did I wonder what it is."**

** Chapter 10: Christine McCane **

** Nick got up and ran out there to see what was wrong outside and a woman was literally cowering at the side of our house, and a man was walking toward her with a gun. I thought I'd recognized her but now wasn't the time to worry about it, because Nick jumped off the porch and stepped in front of the woman, blocking her. The man screamed at Nick, **

"**GET OUT OF MY WAY; I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU TOO! I DON'T JOKE ABOUT STUFF LIKE THIS!" Nick just laughed, **

"**You honestly think you can kill me? Go ahead do it see what happens you'll have so many people on your tail that you'll want to die yourself." The man just stood there in shock, wondering whether Nick was lying or not. The look on Nick's face must've confirmed that he was not lying so the man dropped the gun then pulled another one out from behind him he had hidden and he dropped it. While Nick was doing that, I ran inside to call the cops, **

"**Hello? I have a man out here who is trying to shoot a young woman in my yard, I don't know if it's his wife or his girlfriend or what but my husband stepped in front of her to protect her, and the man threatened to kill my husband too." There was some talking on the other line. **

"**Paige McAllestar. Ok thank you, mmhmm bye now." I ran outside to tell Nick that the cops were coming but there was no need. The cops were already there, arresting Nick! I ran up to the cops and asked what he had done.**

"**Sorry ma'am but I can't tell you that as you are not family." I just looked at him.**

"**Uhm, excuse me, I'm his wife! How is that not family? Hmm?" The man looked embarrassed that he assumed before asking. **

"**Sorry Ma'am, we got a call from a Paige McAllestar," I just looked at him like-DUH! **

"**I'm Paige McAllestar; I called because that man, not my husband, was trying to kill that lady." He just looked at me like-huh? **

"**Oh, well when we got here, the man who supposedly tried killing Miss McCane over there, he told us that Mr. McAllestar was trying to kill him, he said that Nick was threatening him." Crap! Nick had been threatening the man with people, but I can't tell the officer. **

"**Uhm, that man was threatening Nick he was saying that uhm, that he was going to kill Nick if he didn't move out of his way!" The officer looked at me and then he told the other cop to unhand cuff my husband and to hand cuff the other man. Apparently the man was trying to kill his daughter. The man's daughter came up to me and started talking to me. **

"**Paige? Wow I haven't seen you in ages! It's me, Christine McCane. Thank you for saving me! I thought my dad was going to kill me! I always see Dr. McAllestar but never anyone else from that family. I like him, he's a good doctor. He's seen me a couple times when I've gone into the hospital. He's never asked questions when I've gone in to have my arm casted or anything. I never told him why I had bruises or anything or why I winced when he touched me. He always looked at me like kind of pity-ish when I winced. Did you know that my dad raped me? He has raped me a couple thousand times… I hate him!" -I just stared Christine! I can't believe she just told me all that. It took me a second to process it all but when I did I started laughing because all the stuff she told me, it all happened to me at one point in my life.**

"**Why are you laughing at ne? It's just nice that I would tell you all of this crap and you just sit there and laugh at me!" I looked at her. **

"**No, I'm laughing because everything that you just said, about being raped, it all happened to me in the past 13 years. My first marriage, I was raped and beat for 4 years. Will Maverick, I married him right after you moved from here, raped me and used me as a sex toy and then he would leave me at his house while he went and had sex with other girls, he would leave me with, quote UN quote, babysitters. Yeah he came home drunk and high one night and he accused me of cheating on him with the guards because I was pregnant. Then I had a mis-carriage, my twin daughters were kidnapped by my dad…Lauren died and my brother-in-law raped my daughter and his wife. You thought you had issues!" Christine just stood there and stared at me… **

"**Aww, I'm sorry that happened...I can't believe Will would do that but…wow! I feel bad for you!" I just looked at her and said… **

"**Don't be sorry…please…"I looked away, and, for some reason, I started crying. Nick walked up to me to see what was wrong.**

"**Paige, are you ok? Why are you crying? Did she hurt you?" I just stood there, shaking, I couldn't say anything. Nick got me to go into the house and sit down. By that time, I had already calmed down. **

"**No, she didn't hurt me. I don't know why I'm crying… I think it's because I stood there and told her everything about what's ever happened to me and just the fact that it all happened and the fact that I just repeated it all, made me break down and cry…I guess."**

"**What all did you tell her?" I sighed…**

"**This is what she said: "Paige? Wow I haven't seen you in ages! It's me, Christine McCane. Thank you for saving me! I thought my dad was going to kill me! I always see Dr. McAllestar but never anyone else from that family. I like him, he's a good doctor. He's seen me a couple times when I've gone into the hospital. He's never asked questions when I've gone in to have my arm casted or anything. I never told him why I had bruises or anything or why I winced when he touched me. He always looked at me like kind of pity-ish when I winced. Did you know that my dad raped me? He has raped me a couple thousand times… I hate him!" then I stared at her and started laughing at her…then she said: "Why are you laughing at me? It's just nice that I would tell you all of this crap and you just sit there and laugh at me!" then I looked at her and said: "No, I'm laughing because everything that you just said, about being raped, it all happened to me in the past 13 years. My first marriage, I was raped and beat for 4 years. Will Maverick, I married him right after you moved from here, raped me and used me as a sex toy and then he would leave me at his house while he went and had sex with other girls, he would leave me with, quote UN quote, babysitters. Yeah he came home drunk and high one night and he accused me of cheating on him with the guards because I was pregnant. Then I had a mis-carriage, my twin daughters were kidnapped by my dad…Lauren died and my brother-in-law raped my daughter and his wife. You thought you had issues!"and then I walked away and started crying and then here we are now…" Nick just looked at me.**

"**Well, I think that you are in shock from repeating it all and from what has been going to. I think you need to go lie down and rest for a few ok? I love you."**

"**Ok…I love you too." Nick kissed me and then left. I laid there for a little bit and I fell asleep and the next morning, I remembered that we were supposed to go get the kids from Kat's house. I got up and ran outside to tell Nick that we needed to go get the kids and I couldn't find him anywhere.**

"**Nick? Where are you? We have to go get the kids!" Then I realized that his Volvo wasn't in the garage. I ran inside to call him. **

"**Nick?"**

"**Yea?"**

"**Where are you? Your car's not outside in the garage."**

"**I know... I'm at Kat's getting the kids. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I was leaving. I'll be home in like 5 minutes ok?"**

"**Ok, I love you."**

"**I love you too. Bye."**

"**Bye."**

**Not even 5 minutes later, Nick was home with the kids, the girls were overjoyed to be home and not having to deal with Aunt Kat playing Guinea Pig Barbie on them. I had to admit though, the girls always looked nice when they came back from Kat and Keith's or Ted and Carly's house because if the kids weren't at Kat's with her, she would be here or at Ted and Carly's with them. **

"**Paige, I'm home. Are you here? Are you ok?"**

"**I'm upstairs! Girls, come here please." I heard Nick and the girls come upstairs and the girls burst through the bedroom door and I was standing there with presents.**

"**Momma! What are those for?" **

"**Well, do you guys know what today is?" Hannuh stared at me, thinking. Suddenly she gasped.**

"**Hannuh don't say anything, I wanna see if Bri can get it." A few seconds later, Bri gasped. I smiled at Nick and we both said;**

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRLS!" They screamed! **

"**Thank you momma!"**

"**Ok, girls open your presents I wanna see if you'll like them." The girls opened their presents at the same time. I got them a PSP and a laptop each. I got some BSC games. (Baby Sitter Club.) I also got some Phoenix Reading games. The laptops weren't real laptops they were the kind you use to learn how to read and do math. The girls loved their presents. **

"**Momma, Can I call Aunt Kat? I want her to come look at our new presents. PLEASE?" I smiled at Bri; I knew she was never going to forget this birthday.**

"**Go down stairs and then you can call her k?" She seemed a bit hesitant but then I persuaded her to go downstairs. So all of us, Nick, Bri, Hannuh, and I, went downstairs and standing in our living room was; Kat, Keith, Ted, Carly, Taylor, Jason, Jacob, Willy, Sue, Seth, Leah, my mom KatieLynn, her husband Joe, and all of my friends. **

"**See Bri, now you don't have to call Aunt Kat, because she's here. I knew she'd be here… that is why I told you to come downstairs before I let you call her." She looked at me and then started laughing. Then, thankfully, Nick went into the kitchen to get the girls' cakes. **

** Chapter 11: Old Friend needs mental Help **

**Bri's cake was a picture of her and Nick on her 1st Christmas/birthday; it was made into the frosting. Hannuh's was the same but it was her and I on her 1st Christmas/birthday. The tree was put up in a flash, Nick and all the kids put it up. It only took them half an hour. We all went outside for a HUGE family picture, It was hard to get everyone in the picture but we did it. I got a beautiful diamond necklace, bracelet, earring, and anklet set from Nick and the girls. The diamonds were my birthstone, Onyx. Nick got a new watch from Bri, Hannuh, and I. Nick, the girls, and I got Kat a nice new silk bed set. Kat and Keith got our whole family a brand new laptop… I loved it!**

** Nick and I loved it because he and I were both enrolled in online college classes. I was studying to be a teacher and he was studying to be a doctor. I honestly thought that he already had most of the knowledge needed, seeing as his father was a doctor. He honestly could have fixed up Hannuh and Bri when they were sick but he decided an official doctor should've done it, so we always took the kids to Ted at the hospital. I was studying to be a Math teacher and I also wanted to teach English. I was studying one day, when Nick got a phone call, from a very old family friend that no body had heard from in like 20 years, Nick and his family had known them since before Nick and I were married. **

**"Hello?" A gruff voice came from the other end.**

**"Yes...uh, is the McAllestar residence?" I stifled a giggle.**

**"Which one? Nick's home, Jason's, Kat's, or Ted and Carly's?" He kinda laughed.**

**"Yeah, you got me there, Nick's, I am looking for Nick McAllestar." I kinda rolled my eyes.**

**"Well, then you've got the right place, I am his wife, Paige. Hold on and I will find him." I held the phone away from my mouth and yelled for Nick. **

**"Yes?"**

**"Phone call, I kinda messed with him, he asked for the McAllestar residence and I asked him which one, Nick's home, Jason's, Kat's, or Ted and Carly's, then he kinda laughed and told me he was looking for you."**

**Nick took the phone and started talking to the man.**

**"Hello? Can I ask who's calling? REALLY? No Way! How you doin? Cool! No! That'd be awesome man! Sure sure! Alright, see ya later, bye!" Nick hung up the phone, and looked at me. "Paige! Guess what?"? I kinda hesitated unsure if he was on something. **

**"What?" I was scared to find out the answer. **

**"That was my old old old friend, Will, and he just randomly came to Forks and he wants us to go out to dinner with him and his wife tonight, wouldn't that be nice?" He saw my face fall. "Paige? Is that ok? Are you ok"**

**"Nick...what's today?" He thought for a second, then he gasped.**

**"Oh, Paige I am SO sorry! I can't believe I forgot! Gosh! I'm dumb! I'm really sorry! I'll call Will and tell him that we already have plans for your birthday. Babe, I'm sorry! I love you!" I laughed after he'd gone to call Will again. I could hear his conversation with Will.**

**"Will, man I can't go to dinner tonight. It's my wife's birthday." All of a sudden, I heard Will's voice also, I guess Nick had put it on speaker phone. **

**"Where'd you meet this braud anyway?"**

**" I met Paige when we were little little kids. We were best friends until our senior year of high school, when she married Will Maverick. I was in love with Paige ever since the day I met her, and I am still on love with her now, so if you have anything bad to say about her, I'd suggest you not say it or I'll have to hurt you. My wife is not a braud, she's a respectable woman and human being." This is where I jumped in.**

**"Yeah! HUMAN BEING, WITH FEELINGS!" I giggled and walked away.**

**"Was that her?" Nick chuckled at his surprised voice.**

**"Yeah that was my Paige. Why?"**

**"I think I recognized her voice. Paige Stanley?" Nick looked surprised when I came into the room. **

**"Y..e..a..h, that's her maiden name. It's McAllestar now."**

**"Ohh, I know her! I used to have a really big crush on her"**

**"Nick? I need to talk to you please! NOW!"**

**"Paige? What's wrong? Are you ok?"**

**"Nick, I don't know if you'll believe me but... the same Will that you're talking to right now, that's the Will that I was married to." Nick's jaw dropped when I said that. **

**"Will! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!"**

**"What did I do? What did she say about me?"**

**"What's your last name?"**

**"Maverick. Why?"**

**"I am Paige 'Stanley' 's husband, the one you tried killing. The one you raped."**

**"WHAT? I didn't rape that braud! I don't know where in the hell-o! she got that idea but, I didn't rape her! Ya know Nick-" That's all he could say because Nick hung up on him and looked at me grinning. **

**"So... how about we forget everything that just happened and we go out to dinner? How does that sound?" I agreed and we went to Olive Garden with Ted, Carly, Kat, Keith, Jason, Taylor.**

**"So, uhm, Paige, we got a phone call today, from an old friend." Ted brought up casually. I felt Nick stiffen next to me.**

**"Really? Why are you telling me?" Carly gasped. I'm guessing that she had never seen me act so rude to anyone in the family.**

**"Well, It was Will Maverick, and he was going on about a rumor that he had heard from Nick. He said that uh, he said that he heard that you had said that he raped you. Now, I don't know why you would say something like that, but I don't appreciate the rumors about him." Nick just glared at Ted. Before Nick or I could say or do anything about it, Carly spoke up and she was angry!**

**"Ted! I don't know why you would think that this young woman would lie about something that but you would think that you of all people would understand! Seriously! Don't bother waiting up for me, I'm going to stay the night at Nick's ok? Jason, Keith, Tay, Kat, are you coming?" As if on command, my brother and sister in-laws got up and followed Carly out the door. Nick and I got up, asked for the check, and we left. It was a very quiet ride home. Finally, to break the silence, I said something to Carly.**

**"Carly? Are you ok? What did you mean Ted of all people should understand?" Kat looked at me. Nick kinda chuckled and said: "I knew you'd ask."**

**"Well, when Ted was 19, his father raped his sisters and his mother. Now, Adrian, (that's Ted's father) he was a good man, at first, after Ted was born, he started drinking and messing around with other women. Ted knew it, and when he told his mother, she didn't believe him. When Susan randomly brought it up to Adrian one night, trying to humor Ted, Adrian got angry and went on a rampage. He started with Ted's youngest sister, Passion. Passion was only seven, and when her daddy did that to her, it messed her head up good. She's still, to this day, in a mental home. After that, Susan tried stopping Adrian but he knocked her and Ted down and tied them up. He moved onto Jean, the next oldest, she was 10. She didn't know it was her daddy because she is blind. She still doesn't know it was Adrian though, I keep telling Ted time and time again that he should tell her. He got her pregnant and she doesn't know what her daughter looks like, she gave her up for adoption a long time ago. Next, was Emilie Ann, who was 12, and she had a mental problem already and she is in a mental home with her sister Passion, and she doesn't know who Passion is, She has random moments of rememberence where she knows who everyone is but it doesn't last more than two days. Next, the oldest, was Sara, she was 13, and she got pregnant, she had twins but they got taken away from her because she was a very violent girl, but nobody knew why, ironically, she had been a very quiet and shy girl until the day before her 14th birthday. That was the day she got raped. The very last was Susan, she died in the middle of it, she had a heart attack from the shock. Adrian died in prison, and I think he was planning revenge on Ted, for getting loose and calling the cops. Nobody ever found out what happened to Sara's twins." I looked at Carly and she just nodded. I was freaked out.**

** 3 Chapter 12: Surprise! I have a son! **

** When we got home, there was a message on the answering machine, it was from Ted.**

**"Hey, uhm, I'm sorry, please tell my beautiful wife to please call me and I love her. Carly, please!" Carly was about to call Ted, when the phone rang. Carly picked it up.**

**"Ted?" There was a weird voice at the other end.**

**"Mrs. McAllestar? This is Mindy from the hospital, is here and there's something wrong with him. He is in the Emergency room and it's something serious. His internal organs are bleeding!" Carly dropped the phone. Nick picked it up.**

**"Mindy? What's going on? What's wrong with my dad?" Mindy told him and he hung up the phone, and called someone to come and watch the kids. Then we went to the hospital. We walked up to Mindy.**

**"Where's my dad?" Kat was frantic! I couldn't judge her, I was flippin out. I used my cell phone to call my mom and tell her what was going on. She was going to talk to Joe and see what might be wrong. He might know because he was a retired doctor. She was going to call me back. I went and sat next to Jason and I just looked at him. He pulled me into a big hug and I started crying. Nick came over and hugged me too. **

**"Nick? Do you think he'll be ok? I can't imagine anything other than that." He looked at me, shrugged, and said:**

**"I'm honestly not sure honey, I hope to God that he is. Mindy told me exactly what they think happened. He-" I cut him off.**

**"I don't think I can hear it right now, please tell me later." I turned away from Jason and hid my face into Nick's chest. He stroked my hair, trying to comfort me. Suddenly, my cell phone rang. **

**"Hello? Mom?" A weird voice came from the other end.**

**"No, Paige, I am not your mother. I am watching you, and you'll never find out who it is! I am the one who hurt your precious Ted. You'll never find me." I let Nick hear the conversation.**

**" I'm sorry but how do you know my name? and seriously, man, you think I can't find you? You're wrong. I see you over there, Blue hoodie. Black jeans. Brown long hair. Jake!" He turned around and looked at me and I waved at him.**

**"Yeah come here, I promise I won't let my husband hurt you I just want to know why you're calling me. If you try leaving, I'll stop you, my husband and his siblings are very fast people." He hung up and walked over to us.**

**"Hey Paigily! How you doin?" Nick looked shocked at this encounter.**

**"Hey, Jake, I'm good, how are you?" Nick looked at me like- what are you doing? He hurt Ted!**

**I looked at Nick and laughed. **

**"Hun, chill, Jake wouldn't hurt a fly! He was kidding. He thinks he knows who did it though." Jake looks at Nick and introduces himself.**

**"Hello, I'm Jacob Stanley- Nick? Is that you? I think I know who hurt your dad."**

**Nick answered him, clearly more relaxed.**

**" Jake? man, what you been up to? I am Paige's husband now, I don't remember seeing you at our wedding, but we'll talk about that later. So who do you think hurt my father?" By this time, all of the McAllestar clan had came over to hear what we were talking about. Jake nervously looked at the others and started talking.**

**"Ok, so awhile back, I heard a couple of people from my school talking about the McAllestars, and I though: Didn't Todd say something about Paigily being married to a McAllestar? Then I heard them saying something about wanting to hurt the Doc and I was like wow! I tried calling Todd but I can't seem to get ahold of him. Do you know why? Why would he ignore my calls?" I looked at him.**

**"Todd died Jake, he died in prison. He kidnapped my munchkins a few years ago."**

**"NO! No way! not Todd! I can't believe it! Anyway, I confronted them about it and I almost got killed. It was Ben Austin and Jared Yorkie. They used to be my best friends but now, they are ignoring me. But today, I followed them and watched them do all this to Ted, I was the one who called the ambulence. Then I came here and called you. And here we are now." Nick, the rest of the clan, and I just stared at him. It took us a few minutes to realize he was done talking. Suddenly Mindy broke the silence.**

**"," Nick and Jason turned around.**

**"Nick. We have figured out what is exactly wrong with , he has a concussion and slight break in his right arm and his left than that, his outside is fine." I noticed how she said that his outside was fine, she said nothing about his insides. **

**"Uhm, what bout his organs? Are they ok?" I was so worried!**

**"He has absolutely nothing wrong on the inside, when I told you on the phone that he had bleeding organs, We thought he did. But he'll be able to go home in about a week." With that, she walked away. Nick looked at me and kinda laughed.**

**"O...K..then." I looked at Jason.**

**"Guys, wanna go home and get some sleep? We can come back in like an hour. I don't know about y'all but I need some food." They all agreed, and we went to McDonald's and got some food, then we went home for some sleep. **

**The Next Day:**

**I woke up and found everyone gone. I called Nick's cell.**

**"Nick? Where are you?" He kinda sounded uncomfortable.**

**"At the hospital. I figured it was you who needed the most sleep so we let you sleep, and we came back here. I'm sorry, I can come get you if you want. Do you want some breakfast? We bought some for us and we figured you'd want some too." I laughed.**

**"How long have I been sleeping?" He chuckled.**

**"about 10 hours" I screamed.**

**"10 HOURS? Why didn't you wake me up? How is Ted?" Nick laughed at me because I was freaking out. **

**"Paige chill! Ted is fine! We talked to him. Now, answer my questions please."**

**"Yes, I would like you to come get me, and yes, I would LOVE some food. I'll talk to you later, I love you!"**

**"I love you too. Bye." Then he was gone. A few minutes later, my cell rang. It was Jake.**

**"Hey trouble."**

**"Hardy Har Har, I have a reason for calling. Can you bring the munchkins along? I'd like to meet them, and the Doc wants to see them." **

**"Sure, I can do that. Let me get them up and dressed. I gotta go if you want them ready before my hubby gets here. Bye."**

**"Bye." I ran upstairs to get the girls ready, **

**"Girls? Time to get up! We're gonna go see papa at the hospital." There was no need for me to go any farther, because the girls ran out of their room.**

**"YAY!" The girls shouted in unison. They were already dressed and ready to go.**

**"All right, but we have to wait for your daddy to get here ok?"**

**"OK!" I laughed at them, and I went to get dressed, all of a sudden I heard a scream, then I heard:**

**"shhh mommy will hear you!" I laughed at them, they were probably just messing around with each other. All of a sudden, my bedroom door bursted open and I screamed and jumped. I turned around because I heard laughing, Nick was standing there trying not to laugh his butt off but it wasn't working. **

**"Nick! You scared the CRAP outta me!" He didn't say anything, he couldn't he was laughing too hard. **

**"Momma! We got you good! That was funny!" I ran after the girls but Nick grabbed me. **

**"Hello beautiful, how are you? I missed you while I was gone." Before I could say anything, he kissed me. I would've kept kissing him but I heard giggling, plus a new kinda throaty laugh, I turned around and Jake and the girls were standing there laughing at Nick and I. **

**"OUT! Go get in the car! We'll be out in a minute, I need to finish my hair. NOW!" Jake ran out the door with the twins.**

**I never told Nick or the girls this, but, Jacob was my son. I found out my baby that my mother had taken a long time ago, he was the boy who was out in the yard with the girls. He thinks I'm his sister, that his grandma is really his mom. I'd planned on telling the four of them tonight. I brought it up to Nick casually.**

**"Hun,"**

**"Yea?"**

**"Would you be mad at me if I told you that I have a son?"**

**"I know. Remember? I have been your best friend since the kindergarden. I was there through the nine months. remember?"**

**"Oh... yeah, well, what if I told you that Jake is my son?"**

**"Well, then I'd have to be happy for him and us. Are you going to tell the girls? I assume that he already knows?"**

**"No, he doesn't. He thinks I'm his sister. My mom took him from me after I had him. He grew up thinking that I was his sister, and that my mom, his grandma, was his mom. I am planning on telling them tonight." Nick and I went out to the car.**

** That night at dinner, I brought it up. **

**"Jake? How's mom? I haven't talked to her in ages." Jake laughed at me.**

**"I know, I have to live with her complaining about you not calling her. She's cool."**

**"Jake, I need to tell you something, my mom's not your mom, I am. How could you not realize that? I am old enough to be your mom. and my mom's old enough to be your grandma so why not think about it?" Jake's jaw dropped. He suddenly got angry.**

**"NO! I don't believe you! You're lying! You're my sister! Nothing more! I'm leaving. This visit was a mistake!" He took off, probably to call my mom. I shouted after him.**

**"Jake? Do you want me to prove it? I can get a maternity test. ok? My father-in-law is a doctor. And, he could do it quick, fast, and in a hurry. ok?" He came back into the room, calmed down a little bit. **

**"FINE! I'll do it, but when I'm right, and I will be, I am leaving!" Nick went to call Ted to see if he could do it, he could. We drove over there, Jake was quiet the whole ride there. When we got there, Ted looked confused.**

**"What's this for?" I looked at Jake then I looked back at Ted, I explained everything to him. We took the test, and I was right. Jake was mad! I went and called my mom and Joe, KatieLynn was mad too. **

**"Paige! How could you tell him without telling me that you were telling him? I can't believe you!"**

**"Ma- Ma- MA! Calm down! I am 30 years old! I have the right to tell my son that I am his mother! I can't believe that you would sit there and throw a fit about the dumbest stuff! Really, he's my son, ok? Seriously, I love him, and right I just need you to support my decision please! Really? Did you get mad when I married Nick? No! Did you get mad at me when I had two beautiful girls? Of Course not! Did you get mad when I made other decisions that you didn't particularly like? Yes, but you didn't sit there and yell me over the phone about it! I can't stand the fact that you think you can still run my life!" I hung up on my mom, and like 5 minutes later, Joe called me.**

**"Paige... KatieLynn's pretty torqued and I can't deal with it, I'm outside, don't be too hard on her ok?" I agreed and he went inside and gave my mom her phone and I talked to her for awhile, she'd cooled down and agreed that I did the right thing, she said she just wished I'd called her first. Jake came outside.**

**"Ma?" I felt a rush of relief. I turned around.**

**"Yeah? Have you finally realized that I couldn't possibly lie about something about that? Have you decided that the resemblance was too much to ignore? Hmm?" His face turned red. **

**"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry, I'm fourteen, I can't possibly be your brother, grandma's too old to have a fourteen year old son, I wish I could've noticed it earlier. If you're 30, and I'm 14, that means you had me when you were 16, is that true?" I took a long, deep, and very effective, breath and tried thinking of a way of telling him that his dad was Will Maverick. **

**"Well, uhm, Your dad, he started hanging out with me in junior high, and he got me to trust him, and I guess, one night he went to far and got me pregnant and 9 months later, here you are. Your grandfather wanted me to "stop telling lies" about Will, your dad, and your grandma exploded on him, Your father, Nick, knew that I had you because he was my best friend since kindergarden, and he helped me raise you pretty much, do you remember Nick?" He nodded, apparently unable to say anything else, so I continued.**

**"Well, I married him, obviously, and your dad called yesterday, and I think that if you honestly want to meet him, I won't stop you." Jake stared at me for a minute. Then he walked over and gave me a hug.**

**"I think I always knew that there was something special between you and I, I just could never figure it out, I think I'll meet my 'dad', and I think I'll have a 'conversation' with him. I'll talk to you later, k? I'll call you when I'm done ok? I love you mom!" Jake left, and I could just see his 'conversation' with Will. I went inside to ask Nick to please follow Jacob there. I wanted to make sure he didn't get hurt or in trouble with the cops. Nick told me that he thought it would be better if I went with him to follow Jake, so I did. When we got to Will's house, Jake was there, and he was shouting. I could hear him from the car.**

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I'M YOUR KID, AND YOU JUST DON'T CARE? REALLY? HONESTLY AND TRUELY, YOU DON'T CARE THAT YOU HAVE A 14 YEAR OLD SON? TELL YOUR WIFE TO STAY OUT OF THE WAY! I DON'T WANT TO HURT HER. PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOUR OTHER KIDS AREN'T HERE! I DON'T WANT THEM TO SEE THIS!" I heard Will talking too. He wasn't as loud as Jake but, I could still, somehow, hear him**

**"Ok, seriously, kid, I could call the cops because you're trespassing right now, I don't know what you're talking about. The only person I ever got pregnant, is my wife, Emma. Please leave my property." Obviously, Will had forgotten about what had happened like, two days prior. I could tell that Jake was mad.**

**"Ok, really? Then, why did my mom tell me that you were my dad?"**

**"Oh really? Who might be your mother? I bet she's just another woman who I 'dated' in junior high, or high school."**

**"Paige Stanley. I just found out today, that she's my raped her when she was 16, and- OW! WHY'D YOU HIT ME? I ONLY STATED A FACT! DAD, MA! CALL THE COPS!" **

**"I did not rape that nasty, Geek-lovin woman! I wouldn't ever touch such filth!" Nick almost jumped out of the car to kill him . I stopped him, knowing that he really could kill him.**

**"Nick! NO! You can't! We'll be in trouble! Now, let me call the cops and we'll be fine."**

**I don't know how, but Jake knew, somehow, that we were outside. I called the cops.**

**"Hello? Yes this is Paige McAllestar, I am calling because my ex-husband just hit my fourteen year old son. 142 East Pine Avenue. Thank you officer, ok, bye." I hung up and Nick was staring at me, I wondered what his problem was. **

**"Hon, are you ok? Did I do something that I am unaware of?" He just started laughing.**

**"No, you didn't do anything, I just realized something, every time we call the cops, it's always here, at Will's house, I mean, really, almost every time, it was here, but every time, it had to do with Will." By the time Nick was done talking, the cops had showed up, and went inside. Jake came running outside, his face was bleeding.**

**"Mom! I can't believe you're here! Will hit me! obviously. I yelled, hoping you'd followed me here. I'm glad you did." I smiled with relief as I watched Will get arrested, this wasn't his first count of technical child abuse. He was married, and he had three kids with her. He beat those kids every chance he got.**

** Chapter 13: WOW! **

**About a year later, we found out that Sara, Ted's sister, lived around the corner from Taylor and Jason, and that she was trying to get her kids back. She'd gone to anger management classes and she was the exact same as she was before she was raped. I had became her friend and I hadn't told her that her brother was my father-in-law. I was talking to her one afternoon and her issues came up. **

**"Sara, I don't understand, why don't you have your kids anyway?" She looked at me and almost started crying. **

**"I was raped the day before my fourteenth birthday, and I became very violent towards everyone. Especially my kids because they were my father's children. Adrian, my father, raped me, my sisters, and my mother. My mother died in the middle of it. I took anger management classes and here we are today, I love my children and I just can't believe that I am..." She just trailed off, and I knew better than to push it any farther.**

**"Well, do you have any brothers?"**

**"Yea, one. I think he died though."**

**"What was his name?"**

**"Ted McAllestar."**

**"I never did tell you my full name did I?" She just shook her head, confused at where I was headed with it.**

**"Paige Elizabeth McAllestar. I am married to Nick McAllestar, Ted's son. If...you would like, I can take you to see him." She started shaking from head to toe.**

**"Really? I would love to see him again! I love my brother to death! I would love it! Please Paige? Please?" I started laughing at her. I agreed to take her to Ted's after Bri and Hannuh got home from cheerleading practice.**

** When the girls got home, I took Sara to see Ted, and to meet the rest of the family. I made the girls get in the car right as soon as they got home from school. All the way over to the big house, it was question after question.**

**"So, who's the oldest out of all of my neices and nephews?"**

**"Uhm, that would be Nick, my wonderful husband."**

**"Really? And just how old is he?"**

**"He is 30, like me. uh, Jason is 30, John is 28, and Kat is 25. John is the only one who doesn't have anyone. He raped my daghter, Hannuh, and his ex-wife, Kendra. He's in prison right now, and uhm, what else should I-" All of a sudden, my cell went off. It was Nick.**

**"Hold on one second." I answered my phone.**

**"Hi sweetness, what's up?"**

**"Hey babe, uhm, where are you?"**

**"I am on my way to the big house, why?"**

**"Well, because I need you. I'm stuck in traffic, and I need you to stop by Jason and Taylor's house and grab my suitcase for me please." I kinda did a double take.**

**"Your suitcase? Why do you need it?"**

**"I told a guy at work he could use it because he and his wife are going on vacation the day after tomorrow."**

**"Oh, ok, I will do that in about 20 minutes ok? I am on my way to the big house because I have someone who wants to meet the family."**

**"Who?"**

**"Oh, you'll see. I will go over there right now, instead of being caught up at the house and forgetting ok?"**

**"Ok, thank you, I love you."**

**" I love you too, bye, girls say bye to your daddy."**

**"BYE DAD!"**

**"Bye girls." I hung up and looked at Sara. She looked interested.**

**"That was Nick?"**

**"Yep, that was my love, my life, and my best friend, when I was in kindergarden, Nick and I hated each other, then by the time Christmas break came, I was his best friend. We were best friends until once in junior high, when I hated everybody except for one man, Will Maverick. My oldest child's dad. After all that time, even though I'd hurt him and crushed him, Nick still loved me, and I was oblivious to it until, when I was eighteen, I got married to a man who needs to die alone in a corner, he raped me, for four years, finally... I went to Nick, I found out he loved me, and here we are today." **

**Chapter 14: Passion and Emilie **

** We pulled into Jason and Taylor's drive and I told Bri to go get Nick's suitcase. She ran up to the door, and knocked, Will opened the door. Bri knew who he was so she screamed. I ran up to the door. **

**"What are you doing? I need in! Let me in!" No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get in the house, so I called Nick.**

**"Will is in Jason's house. Your daughter just ran up to the door, and he opened the door and she screamed. He won't let me in the house." Nick sighed. **

**"Call Jason, ok? He'll take care of Will." **

**"Ok bye." I called Jason, not even five minutes after I told him that Will was in his house, he pulled into the drive.**

**"What happened?"**

**"Will is in your house. He won't let me in, and I need Nick's suitcase. Nick told me to call you and tell you that Will's in there. Please, I just wanna get to the house. I need Nick's suitcase and I need you to go to the big house with me. Don't ask why... I just need you to do it right now." Jason went in the house and called the cops and reported Will for trespassing. Then, I got Nick's suitcase and we went to the house.**

**"Ted?" He came out of his office. **

**"Hello Paige, what brings you here?"**

**"I have someone here to see you." He went to say something to me, but when he saw Sara, he was speechless.**

**"Hey big brother. What have you been up to?"**

**"Sara? Is it really you?"**

**"Yep... The one and only Sara Emilie McAllestar." Ted turned around and yelled for Carly. She came running down the stairs.**

**"Yes dear? Oh, who's this Paige?"**

**"Uhm, This is Sara...McAllestar. Ted's sister." Carly couldn't talk. **

**"Uhm, well I can see that this is kind of a touchy spot right here, so I'm going to find the others. Kat? Jason? Taylor? Where are y'all?" Kat came running upstairs from the basement with Jason and Taylor on her tail.**

**"Yeah? Hey! You look like my-" Sara finished Kat's sentence.**

**"Aunt Sara. That's because I am." Kat's jaw dropped.**

**"Nuh-uh! My aunt Sara isn't as calm as you are."**

**"Uhm, how can I prove that I am Sara Emilie McAllestar?" Ted started shooting questions at her. As soon as he started, Jake came out into the livingroom.**

**"Oh, hey Sara, what are you doing in my grandpa's house?" We all stared at him, shocked. I was the first one to talk.**

**"Jake? How do you know Sara?" Jake blushed. **

**"Oh, I used to clean her house whenever I needed money."**

**"Well, I need to tell you something. Sara's your great aunt." Jake just stared at us. Ted tried to ask more questions.**

**"How much older am I than you?"**

**"5 years."**

**"How many sisters do we have? and what are their names?"**

**"3. Passion, Jean, and Emilie Ann."**

**"How old were they when they were raped?"**

**" Passion was 7, Jean was 10, and Emilie Ann was 12."**

**"How old were you?"**

**"13."**

**"Ok, last question until I can determine whether or not you're my sister, What happened after you got raped? Only the true Sara would know this because she is the only one besides me, who is sane enough to remember this and be able to tell us." We all watched, hoping.**

**"Our mother died, you called the cops, and I ran outside with the Johnsons and waited for the cops to get there. I got my kids taken away from me because I was a violent person. I searched for you and never found you until today." Just as she said that, Nick walked in the door. **

**"Hey everybody. Who's this?"**

**"I'm Sara."**

**"Oh, nice to meet you. Can I ask why you're here?" Ted looked at him with the biggest grin anyone had ever seen.**

**"Well son, because she's your Aunt Sara." Nick's jaw dropped just like Kat's did.**

**"Really? Nuh-uh! Aunt Sara's more... No!" We all nodded in unison. He reached down to kiss me, but he heard the girls, Taylor, Jake, Elizabeth, Keith jr. and Kat giggling like crazy. He looked up.**

**"What?" They just pointed to his shoe. I looked down and busted out laughing. He had a piece of toilet paper stuck to his shoe. Everybody else looked and busted out laughing.**

**"Wow, I'm glad you all love me enough to tell me instead of laughing at me. Especially you my love." I just kept laughing. Finally, when I could talk without laughing, I said something.**

**"I'm sorry babe, it's just so funny. I mean, by the way it looks, that toilet paper has been there all day. I hope you can forgive me for laughing." Apparently he had, because he reached back down to kiss me. It happened and I felt myself blushing because we were in front everyone. I heard someone clear their throat and I ducked my face into Nick's chest. Trying to get everyone's attention, to save me, Sara spoke up.**

**"Hey Ted, have you heard anything about Passion or Emi? I haven't talked to either of them, in gosh I don't know how long. Have you seen them in awhile?" Ted stiffened.**

**"No, uh, I honestly have been too busy." Carly looked at him. **

**"I have been meaning to ask you why we haven't seen your sisters. Ever." I spoke up.**

**"Why don't we go see them? Today? none of us are busy." Ted looked at me like-shut up! Nick sent all of the kids out to the cars, we were all hoping and praying that today Emi and Passion would remember Ted and Sara. On the way over there, everyone was quiet, even the kids. I could feel the tension from Ted. We finally got to the psych ward. Ted went and talked to the nurse.**

**"Excuse me, I'm looking for Passion and Emilie Ann McAllestar, do you know if we can speak with them?"**

**"How many of you are there?"**

**"Uhm, let me see, fourteen of us, is that a problem?" She hesitated, then smiled a big, phony smile.**

**"Of course not, hold on just a second. Are you related to them?"**

**"Yes, I am their brother, Sara's their sister, and these are my wife, kids, and grandkids." We all followed the nurse to the girls' room and surprisingly, Passion got up and ran up to Ted.**

**"Big Brother!" I thought Ted was going to cry.**

**"Hi Passion, how are you?"**

**"I'm fine, I just want out of this crazy place! They told me that I came in here when I was seven, then they let me out at fifteen, but they brought me back because I was doing a skit and I had to act psychotic and they saw me, and brought me back and I can't understand why. Emilie Ann's over there, if you want to talk to her. I don't know if she'll remember you though. " I stared at her in shock. They thought she was mental? She was everything not-mental! Ted introduced us all, Sara last hoping Passion would remember her.**

**"Passion, before I go and talk to Emi, I want you to meet some people,ok?" **

**"OK!"**

**"All righty then," He pointed to Carly.**

**"This is my wife Carly, my son Nick, my son Jason, my daughter-in-law Taylor, my daughter-in-law Paige, my daughter Kat, my son-in-law Keith, Nick and Paige's daughters Bri and Hannuh, Paige's son Jacob, Kat and Keith's daughter Elizabeth, their son Keith jr, and Sara. Your sister." Passion looked at us and recited our names without any problems she pointed to all of us when she did it.**

**"Carly, Nick, Jason, Taylor, Paige, Kat, Keith, Bri, Hannuh, Jacob, Elizabeth, Keith jr, and SARA! I missed you! Where have you been?" Nick chuckled, and I kinda looked at him like-what? what's so funny?**

**"Nothing I'll tell you later." He explained. Ok then, I guess I don't need to know. I'm so glad that she remembers Ted and Sara. Ted suggested that we all go over and meet Emi. Ted (of course) approached her first.**

**"Emilie? Do you remember me?"**

**"DUH! You're Ted!"**

**"Yes, I am. Do you know why I'm here?"**

**"Well, seeing as you're a doctor, I'm guessing there's another flippin type of meds I need to start taking because of the stupid mental problem I have. Right?"**

**"No, I'm your brother."**

**"I knew that! I just figured you'd come here as a doctor not as a brother trying to visit his sister in here. You know because you've never been in here to visit me before." Ted introduced us all again.**

**"This is my wife Carly, my son Nick, my son Jason, my daughter-in-law Taylor, my daughter-in-law Paige, my daughter Kat, my son-in-law Keith, Nick and Paige's daughters Bri and Hannuh, Paige's son Jacob, Kat and Keith's daughter Elizabeth, their son Keith jr, and Sara. Your sister." Emilie looked at Sara and started shaking her head.**

**"NO, NO! SARA'S GONE! THEY TOLD ME! THEY TOLD ME THAT SHE DIED AND THAT ALL THAT WAS LEFT OF HER WAS HER DAUGHTERS. BUT, NOBODY KNEW WHO THEY WERE. IT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"She looked up and apparantly she saw something that we didn't because when we all backed away from her, she started screaming.**

**"NO! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! STOP! NO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! NO STOP!" Then we heard her say something that we thought we'd never hear.**

**"NO! DADDY! STOP!" I gasped. Nick just looked at me and hugged me against him. I started crying into his chest. I just couldn't stop crying. Ted suggested that we all leave because we didn't need to see this. We all (except for Ted) took the kids to get some food and some sleep. I looked Emilie Ann once more before we left. We said goodbye to Passion and we left. I looked at Nick.**

**"Babe? Do you think that Emilie'll be ok? I hope so." Nick smiled at me, though his smile didn't reach his eyes. In his eyes there was pain, confusion, and shock.**

**"I hope so too, dear. I can't imagine that Ted won't be able to control Aunt Em." Bri and Hannuh came up and you could tell that they had been crying too. Bri spoke first.**

**" Dad? Who was that lady? Why did we go see her? " Nick looked at meand sighed.**

**"Girls, that woman was your great-aunt Emilie Ann, she was hurt when she was younger and now, she has some problems so she has to be in the psych ward for awhile, ok? We went to see her because we were hoping she would like some visitors." Hannuh spoke and you could tell she was crying.**

**"Daddy?" I gasped, I hadn't heard her call Nick daddy since she was six.**

**"Why was she screaming like that? What did we do to her? Why did she say that stuff about her daddy? What did he do to her?" Nick froze, I don't think either one of us expected to hear that question. I answered her.**

**"Hannuh, you aren't old enough to understand ok? I'll explain when you're 16 ok?" Nick shot me a look like- thank you! so much! Bri, on the other hand, decided that she wanted to know more.**

**"Mom, why... why did she look so scared? Did her dad rape her or something?" I looked at Nick and just about screamed. How did she know what that meant?**

**"Brianna? Where did you hear that and who told you? I want to know NOW!"**

**"Jake, he told us that he'd figured that we were old enough to know what happened to you. He said he wasn't going to tell us what happened, but he told us what that word meant." I was almost afraid to look at Nick, but I did and he was mad. I yelled for Jake.**

**"Jacob! Down here NOW!" He came bounding down the stairs, his face confused...until he saw the girls' faces. Then his face rippled through emotions; Pain, betrayal, guilt, anger, and more guilt. He braced himself for the yelling.**

**"Y..e..a..h?" Nick stood there, trying not to lose his temper. I guess he figured that since Jake was my son, that I should have to deal with him. **

**"Your sisters just told me that you told them what the word 'rape' means."**

**"Well, yeah, I did. I figured hey, they're 13 years old, why shouldn't they know? I know."**

**"You're 15 though, they are 13! I honestly don't think you should be able to go out with Catie tonight. Nick? What do you think?" Nick sighed.**

**"I think that Jacob is grounded to his room for a week, no phone, no computer, no going to Catie's. No friends over, especially no Catie over, and absolutely NO video games." Jake looked at me like- he's not my dad, do I have to deal with this? I nodded. He stomped up to his room, mumbling about "not fair!" I shouted after him.**

**"Off the attitude mister! Life's not fair, you get used to it." I sent the girls to their rooms, so Nick and I could talk. Nick and I started talking at the same time, and I started laughing.**

**"Paige, do you think I did the right thing?"**

**" Absolutely! I think it's fair, he did something without talking to us first and this is the consequences. I never really liked that Catie girl anyway. She's rude, and I don't like it." Nick laughed at me. All of a sudden, Jake came in.**

**"Mom... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade where I shouldn't have. I'm going to bed. And, I heard what you said about Catie, and you're right, I want to break up with her, but I'm scared of her beating me up. She told me, when we started dating, that if I ever dumped her, that she would hurt me, severely." I looked at him. I was shocked.**

**"Jake, if she said that, maybe you should tell your principal. That girl shouldn't be able to be around anyone anyway. I'm going to your school tomorrow morning, and I am talking to your principle." Nick looked at Jake, looked at me, then he started laughing. **

**"What's so funny? What? Nick? What?" **

**"I can't believe that a 15 year old girl would dare get in Jake's face. I mean, look at how muscular that boy is! He could hurt her. not that he would because it's wrong, but, still, just knowing that he could should scare anybody!" I laughed, Nick was always thinking about whether someone could get hurt or not.**

**"Jake? What's that girl's phone number?"**

**"Uhm, why?"**

**"What's that girl's phone number?" I didn't like repeating myself.**

**"uhh, 555-754-9865, mom, please don't start anything ok?" I winked at him, I wasn't making any promises that I couldn't keep.**

**"You'll see what happens, now, come downstairs for a minute 'k?"**

**"O...k..." He went downstairs with me, and I grabbed the phone, dialed the number and I started talking to Catie's mom.**

"**Hi, is this Catie Scott's mom? Ok, well, this is Jacob's mom. Who's Jacob? Your daughter's boyfriend. Yeah, well, your daughter told my son that if he ever broke up with her, she would hurt him, and he doesn't want to get in a fight with Catie, but he wants to break up with her. She scares him. Ok, thank you hold on, Jake, talk to Catie. Break up with her."**

**Jake took the phone, and started talking to Catie.**

**"Hello? Catie, I can't date you anymore, you scare the crap out of me, and plus, you're rude and I hate it. We're over. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Jake hung up and looked at me.**

**"Mom, thanks, now I'm going to have girls asking me out left and right. And, I only know that because they do that now, but there's one specific girl I like. Her name is Splendora. I think she likes me too." I laughed, my son was a player! WOW! Nick must've been thinking the same thing because he spoke up.**

**"Jake? Son, you just broke up with a girl. Why don't you wait for another girlfriend? I waited for your mom for 22 years. see what happened? We're together now, and all because I waited, and I never stopped loving her." I looked at him, and starting blushing, I could feel the heat. Jake looked like he wanted to say he didn't believe Nick. I honestly didn't blame him, if I didn't know that Nick had actually waited for me for 22 years, I wouldn't have believed it either... but I knew it was true. Jake didn't believe us.**

**"I don't believe it! Nuh-uh! Dad didn't wait for you for 22 years! I don't believe it! Man, that sounds kinda stalker-ish! Wow dad! You guys were in love weren't you?" I didn't miss the "were" and apparently neither did Nick.**

**"Were? We still are." Jake looked confused at first then he realized his mistake.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean like 'were' I mean like you are, and you were back then too." I understood what he meant. We all went to bed, because it was like 2:30 in the morning, and we were all tired. **

** Chapter 15: The Kidnapping. **

**I didn't get that much sleep that night but, oh well. I woke the next day, about 10:30 in the morning. It was Friday so I guessed that Nick had gotten the kids up for school. I couldn't believe that my son was going after a different girl. I got up,(very slowly) and took a shower. By the time Nick got home, I was in the kitchen making breakfast. I turned around to say hi to him, and I stopped in my tracks. Jake was with him, as mad as he could be.**

**"What happened?" I was afraid to hear the answer.**

**"Jake got caught pulling fire alarms today, he did it because he wanted Splendora to notice him." Jake spoke up.**

**"No! I told you I didn't do it because I wanted Splendora to notice me! I did it because I was dared to! The kids at school said that I didn't deserve a girl like Splendora because I was too much of a chicken! I-" I cut him off.**

**" Who was it that dared you? I want to know NOW."**

**"It was Collin, Joe, and a few others."**

**"Who?"**

**"Collin, Joe, Lance, and Aaron."**

**"If Collin, Joe, Lance, and Aaron dared you to jump off a cliff, would you? Huh?"**

**"No...not unless there was something to catch me at the bottom." I just looked at him like-duh! **

**"****No...not unless there was something to catch you at the bottom?****" Really? That's dumb. You're not a chicken Jake, if you were, you wouldn't have had the guts to stand up to Ben and Jared. I don't know if your dad even could've been able to that even though he's stood up to Will a million times. But, Will's also not that tough. Ben and Jared could hurt your dad. Anyway, you're not a chicken Jake. Now, you're grounded-" Jake cut me off.**

**"FOR WHAT? I didn't honestly do anything wrong! I can't believe you're grounding me for that!"**

**"Alright, you wanna throw a fit? Now it's a month. It was 2 weeks but you had to keep going. Now, go upstairs. And, if I hear that you are hanging out with those kids who dared you to do this, I will ground you until the day I die."**

**Nick started chuckling and I wasn't sure if Jake could hear him since Nick was in the other room and I had really good hearing. Jake threw me a dirty look and went to his room. I heard his bedroom door slam. Nick started laughing. I told him to shut up. About 3:00, I went in the kitchen to call the schools, Jake's and the girls', when I heard Jake's bedroom door slamming open and stomping on the stairs. I was about to go see what it was, when I heard Nick yelling at Jake.**

**"WHERE D'YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!"**

**"Uhm, I'm leaving to-"**

**"OH, NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE GOING BACK TO YOUR ROOM! YOU ARE ****GROUNDED**** YOU KNOW THAT-" I ran into the livingroom where Nick and Jake were arguing.**

**"What's going on?" Jake was glaring at Nick. **

**"I am leaving mom, I need to go get the girls from school, remember? I do it everyday, what makes today any different?" I smacked my forehead; I'd forgotten that Jake was supposed to go get Bri and Hannuh. **

**"Go get them and then come straight back here, I will call Bri or Hannuh's phones and see where you are if you're not back in twenty minutes. Ok?" Jake nodded then he left to get the girls. I timed him as soon as I saw him leave the driveway. I started texting Bri, I knew that Jake would be back in about 10 minutes; He always took half as long as he was supposed to; that's what I thought, so you can imagine my anger when; fifteen minutes later, when I called Bri, she told me that Jake hadn't been there yet. **

**"Bri; call Jake, ask him where he is ok? Is Hannuh there with you? Where is she? Did you see her after school? Where? Ok, I'll call her ok? right, bye." I hung up.**

**"Nick?" **

**"What?" **

**"Hannuh and Jake are gone...Can you call Jake and find out if he's ok? I need to know if he's ok. Or, if he's grounded for the rest of his life. I am going to call Hannuh and see if she's in trouble." I called Hannuh.**

**"Hannuh? Honey where are you? Why are you with Jake? WHERE? You don't know? How don't you know? What? Did you see his face? Are you guys hurt? Ok...what do you see? Ok... your dad's going to call you and I will call the cops. Ok? Bye, I love you." As soon as I hung up, I called Carly and Ted. While I was on the phone, Nick went and picked Bri up from school. **

**"Carly! I need help! Hannuh and Jake are gone! I can't get ahold of Jake, and when I talked to Hannuh, she said that she didn't know where they were! I am so scared!" I stopped talking because I started crying, Nick was back so he came in and took the phone to talk to Carly. Bri ran in and hugged me; she was crying.**

**"Ma? Yeah? Ok, she's crying, she can't talk right now, ok, thank you, I appreciate it. Call dad, please, I know, I will, I'm going to call the cops first. Ok, love you too, ok can you have Jason and Em come over here? Thanks, bye."**

**Nick took control of the whole situation. I heard Em and Jason come in, and Jason came over to me and helped me up. I tried to stand straight, but I couldn't. He picked me up and put me on the couch. I tried standing up to go find the kids, but Jason told me to sit back down. **

**"Paige; you're going to get light headed if you don't sit down." I shook my head vigerously; I wanted to find my children.**

**"Fine, Nick! Come here!" Nick came in and looked very frustrated.**

**"What?" Jason told Nick what was going on and Nick told Jason that if I got light headed I would sit down.**

**"Jason, I want to find my kids-"**

**"No need, I found them." We all turned around and Ted was standing there, with Hannuh in his hands, and Jake walking behind him. I ran up to them and hugged them. **

**"Where did you find them?"**

**"The school, in a classroom, Will had two goons protecting the door. I wonder why he kidnapped Hannuh though, she's not his daughter-" Ted trailed off, lost in his thoughts. Hannuh was being hugged by Nick; they were both crying. Bri was hugging Jake. I walked up to them and I apologized to Jake.**

**"Jake, I'm sorry for yelling at you today, You are still grounded, but not for a month. A week, because of what you have gone through. Come here." I hugged him. I wanted to cry but I couldn't do it, not in front of everyone that was there.**

**Nick walked up and interuppted us.**

**"Jake? What happened exactly? Hannuh said he made her promise she wouldn't tell. Do you know why Will took you and Hannuh? Hannuh's not his daughter, I don't get it, why Hannuh and not Bri too? I'm glad that he didn't take Bri, but why take one twin without the other?" **

**Jake stood there for an hour, explaining, I tried not crying but it didn't work.**

**"Ok, so I was walking to the school to get the kids, and Will walked up to me and asked me how I was doing, I told him to go away, before I called the cops for him disturbing the peace. I lied to him, obviously, and I tried running and he left me alone. I ran to the school to get the girls and only Hannuh was outside so I started walking around waiting for Bri, and some goons came up behind us and threw bags over our heads, and dragged us to a van and made us get in. They took us to some warehouse, blindfolded us, and tied us up. Then, they put us back in the van, and took us into the school through the back entrance; If hadn't been for my "brothers" from Will, we wouldn't have gotten lose enough to find our phones." I looked at Nick, his eyes were bloodshot. He'd been crying also. By this time, it was like 6:00 because I had stood there listening to Jake for at least an hour. I ordered pizza and we watched **_**The Proposal. **_**After the movie, I sent the kids to their Aunt Kat's, I needed some time with Nick. As soon as Kat left with the kids, my phone rang,**

**"Hello?"**

**"Paige? This is Jessica. I need your help! I am married to...someone and they're very abusive."**

**"Let me guess; Will?" I couldn't believe she'd married him!**

**"Yes! But...you can't tell him I told you, or anyone. He'll kill me if he finds out."**

**"Wait, Jess...how'd you get away from him?"**

**"He's not as protective of me as he was with you. He doesn't leave me "babysitters" like he did with you. I am allowed to go places. But he has a tracker on me. So he knows where I am at all times. He tried putting a tracker on my cell, but I broke it on "accident". So I'm using a pay phone right now. Could you come get me? I need to talk to you in person. I am at the pay phone right next to the old "place" you know where it's at don't you?"**

**"Yeah. I know where it's at. Let me just tell Nick I'm leaving and I'll be there k?"**

**"K."  
"Hey Jess?"**

**"Yeah?"  
"Will doesn't know where the old "place" is does he?" I was afraid of hearing the answer.**

**"No. I will see you when you get here...Bye." She whispered something but I couldn't hear her.**

**"Bye." I hung up and went to get Nick, I wanted him to go with me in-case Will showed up randomly. **

**"Nick?" **

**"Yes, dear?"  
"I need you to go with me."**

**"Where? It's 8:30 at night."**

**"Jessica needs me to go get her. She married Will; and now, she's in trouble, he hates me, so he's using her to get back at me. I don't want to get there and have Will be there. That's why I need you to go with me." Nick stood there, and I almost thought he was going to say no, but, of course; he said yes. We went to get her and I was afraid that she wouldn't be there, but she was.**

**"Jess? Oh my gosh you look terrible. What did he do?" I was so scared. Jessica just looked at me and shook her head. **

**"NO! NO!" I was confused until Nick nudged me.**

**"Turn around." I turned around; Will was walking towards Jessica; looks of rage coming forth.**

**"No, you stay away from her!" I walked toward Will but he shoved me back and made me fall and I tried getting up and going back after Will but Nick grabbed me and pulled me back. I tried fighting with Nick but it didn't work. Nick called Jason and had him come hold me back so I didn't try getting in the middle of Nick and Will's fight. I really didn't want Nick to fight Will, but what choice did I have? I had Jess get in the car and I drove us to the hospital because when I fell I cracked my head on the sidewalk. My arm was starting to swell from me landing on it . Jessica had a couple of cracked ribs, a fractured skull, her arm was shattered and her leg had broken. I thought there was something wrong with her leg because she was limping and babying it. I had a broken arm and my skull was fractured. I was afraid to tell Nick because he would flip. I was laying in the bed in the hospital room when Ted came in.**

**"Paige." **

**"What?" I was so scared that someone else was hurt.**

**"It's Nick, he's hurt. Bad." **

**"I need to get to him." I called a nurse.**

**"Yes, can I help you?" **

**"Yeah, you can, I need you to bring me a wheel chair so I can go see my husband." **

**"Why can't your husband come to you? You are hurt." she sounded annoyed.**

**"So is he, he's worse than me, I think it's from the fight, just let me go see him. **_**Please.**_**" I looked at Ted and I wanted to start crying. He nodded at the nurse and she went to get me a wheel chair.**

**"How bad is it?" **

**"Will stabbed him in the stomach, then he tried shooting him. The cops got there in time to arrest Will." I started crying; I couldn't control it. The nurse brought me a wheel chair. They took me to go see Jessica first then to go see my husband. I cried so bad when I saw Nick. He was so wrapped up, I couldn't barely tell that he was my husband; I knew that Nick wouldn't be out of the hospital for awhile so I had Ted call Carly. Jake, Bri, and Hannuh, He called Carly to see if she could watch the kids for me while Nick and I were in the hospital. He called the kids because they were with Kat. Ted let me talk to Jake and I was afraid to tell him what happened. But I knew that he'd find out why we were in the hospital so I told him, I could tell that he was crying.**

**"Jake honey? Calm down, ok? I need you to be strong and pray for me and your dad ok? Will too, he's in jail. Tell your sisters that I love them, k? Did your aunt Kat tell you why we're in here?" I asked. **

**"No, sh-she t-told us that i-if you wan-wanted us to kn-know you would t-tell us. W-Will you? Pl-Please? I won't t-tell the g-girls unless y-you want me t-too."He asked, stuttering. I sighed.**

**"My best friend is your new step-mom. But Jessica, your step-mom, called me and told me that Will was beating her and I flipped. Well, Will shoved me, hurt me, stabbed your dad, and tried shooting him; Your dad is in the intensive care unit thing, and I am in front of his room; talking to you." I explained, as best as I could. When he spoke, I could tell that he was confused about the whole situation. He'd calmed down some by then.**

**"Mom? Why did you go to Jessica if you knew that Will could hurt you?" He asked, concerned. I took a deep breath and sighed. **

**"Well, Jake honey, it's not that I actually knew that Will was going to be there. I had your dad go with me in case happened to be there or he happened to show up and as it is, he did show up so I tried to keep him away from Jessica, and he shoved me, shoved Jessica and I took her to the hospital. Your dad tried fighting Will, but Will pulled a knife on your dad, and he tried to shoot your dad. Someone nearby called the ambulence and now we are here." I explained. I was so tired I was almost falling asleep on the phone. **

**"Jake, honey, I'm falling asleep. I gotta go ok?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, ma, we'll be fine." he said, trying not to laugh at me. I laughed and hung up. Ted had the nurse take me back to my room so I could sleep. **

** Chapter 16:The End **

**I was woke up a few days later by yelling. I thought I was dreaming at first.**

**"Paige! Where is she? What did you do with my Paige? I want her!" Nick shouted.**

**"Son, Paige's fine. I'll go get her ok? Nick, calm down...NOW!" Ted shouted. I heard footsteps and Ted came in my room.**

**"Paige? Nick's having a panic attack. He won't calm down until he sees you and knows you're alive ok? I need you to please come with me. Please?" He begged. I smiled.**

**"Of course, anything to help. I'm sure he'll calm down when he sees me." I reassured him. I got dressed and we went to Nick's room. **

**"Nick? Babe? I'm here, it's me Paige. Honey, can you stop yelling at Ted?" I timidly asked. Nick heard me, and stopped yelling. **

**"Paige! I thought they'd hurt you; I'm so glad that you're ok." He said, relieved. He reached out to me and I wheeled my wheelchair over to his bed. He kissed me and I flinched.**

**"Sorry hon. I didn't mean to hurt you." He apologized. I just laughed. **_I love my family!_** Just then, I heard a knocking on the door. **

**"Come in!" Nick and I said at the same time...not on purpose. We laughed. Sara walked in and I gasped. She had Passion with her. Nick looked like he wanted to cry at the sight of his great-aunt.**

**"Sara, how nice to see you. Who told you we were here?" I questioned her. She smiled. Nick just stared at Passion. She stared back. Sara answered my question.**

**"I got a call from Kat. She told me that you two were in trouble and that you were here. I rushed here to see if y'all were ok." she replied. Passion walked over to me and I wondered what she was going to do.**

**"Paige, how are you? I hope that jerk didn't hurt you too much. Sara told me everything on the way over here. I can't believe that he did that to you and your friend." She said. **_She's talking to me like she's known me for as long as everyone else has._** Nick (finally) came out of his state of shock. **

**"Uhh, Aunt Sara? Why is Aunt Passion here, and not in the hospital?" he asked. **

**Sara smiled, supressing a chuckle.**

**" She's here because they have finally realized she's not mentally insane. She's just a bit touched up here." She pointed to her head. We all laughed. Ted came in and was surprised to see his sisters standing in the room. **

**"Sara, Passion, what are you doing here? I thought we wouldn't see you until at least Christmas, Sara. Passion, why are you here and not in the psych ward?" I kinda chuckled under my breath; Sara had just explained it to us. Passion looked at her big brother. **

**"I'm not **_**there**_** because they ran tests on me, and they said that I am not, nor have I ever been, mentally insane enough to be legally put in a mental home. I told them that they needed a better system because I haven't been mental for the last almost 20 years, and now, they want to tell me what I already know? I think they are mental." We all laughed. I couldn't believe she was here. **

** A week later, I was out of the hospital, and staying at my mom's house. Her and Joe were taking care of me. Passion and Sara had offered to come to my house and take care of me but my mom hadn't seen me in a few months so, I decided that I needed to spend time with her.**

**"Mom? Do you miss me staying here at home?" I asked her one day.**

**"Well, of course honey, I mean, I'm glad you are out into the world, but there are times that I miss having you to take care of." she replied. " I think you are old enough to ya know, make your own choices. Old enough to make it on your own, of course with Nick's help I thi-" I cut her off.**

**"Nick! Crap! I forgot to call him! Can I use your phone?" I begged my mom.**

**"Of Course. Honey, what's wrong?"She answered, sounding a bit frightened. I called Nick's cell and nobody answered so I called Ted, thinking he might know if Nick was still in the hospital.**

**"Ted? Where's Nick?"**

**"Paige, I'm sorry, Nick is very sick, he has come down with a severe fever; you cannot speak with him I am afraid. He is unconscious. I am sorry." He sounded very upset and distracted. **

**"Ted? Are you ok? You sound...distracted." I said tenitively. **

**"Yea, I guess I am just afraid for Nick. I really hope that he is ok." He replied.**

**"We all are. I was scared to death when he didn't answer his phone. Do Sara and Passion know? I can't believe this. W...o...w..." I said,trying to be soothing, but I guess it wasn't working because Ted didn't calm down even a little bit.  
"Yes, they know, they are here at the hospital with him, Kat and the children too. They want to see you. Bri is clinging to Jake until you get here. I surely hope you are healed enough to come. " he said.**

**"I am completely healed. I am on my way." I assured him. **

** After I hung up the phone, my mom drove me to the hospital. When we got there, I ran inside. My kids were standing in the lobby, waiting for me, just as Ted had said.  
"Mom!" Bri screamed. She let go of Jake instantly and ran to me. I wanted to cry. Jake took Hannuh's hand and walked over to me. I hugged them both and we all started crying. **

**"Ma...What happened? I can't believe this. A week ago, Dad was fine, and now..."Jake tried finishing but he couldn't. **

**"I got out of the hospital and I went to stay with Grandma. I had forgotten to call your dad today. So, I called him, to see if he was ok. Well, when Grandpa told me that Dad was sick, I broke down." I explained. Hannuh was standing there, not saying anything. Finally Hannuh looked at me and there were tears in her eyes.**

**"Mom, what is wrong with Dad? I just saw him the other day, he was fine. He was messing around with me, telling jokes to Jake, and we even walked a little bit. Just to Grandpa's office and back. I just don't get it. How could this happen? Momma, can I pray? I haven't done it before but I have seen people doing it and I think that if I try, that maybe it'll help."**

**"Of course, Hannuh honey if you want to then be my guest."**

**"Ok. **_**Dear God, it's me...Hannuh... my daddy is sick and I am asking you to heal him because he's my daddy and I don't know what I would do without him..I hope this prayer is enough to help...in Jesus' name, Amen**_**"**

**I don't know why, but for some reason, I felt a peace about me.**

**"Ok, kids, why don't we go get something to eat ok?" They all agreed so Kat, Sara, and Passion helped me take all the kids to get soemthing to eat. We were going to go to the hospital cafeteria but I recognized somebody I knew wasn't allowed to be around kids so we went to Ponderosa instead. I couldn't believe that they chose Ponderosa out off all the places. I don't know why but I just couldn't stop thinking about Hannuh's prayer **_**I hope this prayer is enough to help...**_** When I thought I had a free moment, I talked to Kat about it.**

**"Kat? I need to talk to you for a second k? Just really quick." I assured her because she looked really apprehensive.**

**"Sure? I guess," She tentively agreed."I'll be right back Aunt Sara." Sara nodded and I pulled Kat away. We got outside and I just...bursted. I started crying.**

**"Kath, I don't know what I am going to do. If what happened is life-threatening, I don't know what I am going to do... Do you believe in God?" I asked her. She kind of looked at me, thought about it, and then she answered me.**

**"Yes. I believe in God. Why?" She questioned.**

**"Because," I paused, uncertain I really wanted to talk to Kat about this. "Because, when Hannuh prayed, I felt this amazing peace about me. I didn't feel afraid, or unsure. I don't know why...but I liked it and now that feeling has gone away, and I am afraid of losing Nick." I paused, waiting for her to respond. Finally she did. **

**"Paige, I have something for you. I have been wanting to give it to you since we met. But I waited until you were ready and I think you are ready now." She ran to her car and came back with a book about the Bible. It was sort of like the Bible, but not really because it explained passages from the Bible.**


End file.
